Pirate of the Mediterranean
by Highwayman Myth
Summary: Nicholas Fazello was the son of an inn keeper and a famous pirate. Things were fine until Cervantes shown up. Now he's out for Revenge. Story is a reposting of one deleted long ago. Read Author's note in chapter 1 for details. But chapter 21 is up!
1. A Japanese Sword?

**Author's Note:** Alright folks, I will need to explain why you're seeing this on here again. Me and Temptation of Lacuna are friends again, so the usage of her character was re-instated as part of our Author's Respect/friendship. She suggested that I re-post, which somewhat shocked me. Well, repost it on here. I was going to post it on Deviant Art, but she said, "Why don't you post it up on FF too?"

That inspired me to post it on here along with the reboots which I need to update. This will just count as a different continuity than Lost highway and Pirate's Creed. I just hope that everyone will enjoy the classic that started my past fame on this site's Soul Calibur section. I won't be posting my normal 2nd Author's Note or the thing at the end of chapter that I 'borrowed' from the 1960's Batman tv show staring Adam West either. Not until I surpass the original run of the fic anyway. Yes, i decided that I am going to finish this fic. But when and where will be up to me. Who knows, I might just kill Myth off like I originally joked about in AngelEyes87's fic A Problem Aired is a Problem Shared. I know I made a lousy host, but that's another story. I just want all of you to enjoy a classic, that's all. That's why I'm not fixing the original grammer errors, not out of my well-known laziness. I am most-likey going to fix some of the fight scenes I was lazy on and extend chapter 14 as well. That damn chapter was too damn short after all. Also, I ain't posting it all at once either. The chapters will be posted during the bi-weekly method that was intended for Lost Highway and Pirate's Creed. To believe, my first posting of 2010 is a classic that began in 2007. I guess it's turning something old into something new.

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of Soul Calibur, Namco Bandai is. I own a copy of every game in the series with the exception of Legends, but I down own SC itself. I even have all three versions of 2 because I'm such a fan, and Zelda fan as well ;)

* * *

My name is Nicholas Fazello. But most people know me as Myth. You know how most people say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes? Well its true.

I was raised in Siracusa. It's a harbor town in the eastern part of Sicily. Some said that I was weird because of my interest in myths and mythological creatures. That was how I was nicknamed Myth. My mother Maria was an innkeeper. Though she had that responsibly, she still managed to raise me. My father was a small time pirate named Giovanni Fazello. He was captain of the ship Medusa. He was good at evading the navies of the mainland Europe.

All my life I dreamed of a life on the high seas. When I was finally of age, my father reluctantly let me join his crew. Most of what I did was swab the decks. It was worth leaving Siracusa. Even though everyone made fun of me because I was the captain's son and because I carried no weapon. It didn't matter during the raids we did on merchant vessels. If you're a pirate while everyone was scared, victims didn't care. They just want their lives spared.

One day, my life was changed. We found something out of place. It was an Asian vessel, most likely Japanese. It was alone in the middle of the sea. But according to the man with the spyglass, there was no one on board. It was decided that one man was needed to investigate, to see if it was a trap. The problem was no one wanted to. I wanted to get some respect from my crewmates. So I volunteered.

As I searched the ship, I found nothing of much value. Then I found him. He was in meditation. He was just an old man with long white hair in a topknot. And he had a long white beard too. This old man was the first Asian person that I've ever laid eyes on. His eyes where still closed when he said, "I sensed that you are the only other person on this ship."

I was in shock. "Who are you?" I asked. He responded by saying, "Just an old man waiting for death." he then opened his eyes and said, "By the looks of things you're a pirate."

"True I'm a pirate, but why aren't you afraid?"

"Because there is no treasure on board this ship and you carry no weapon."

He had me on the last one. And I did find nothing made of gold or silver during my search of the vessel. The old man then pointed to a thin crate.

"Take it!" he told me.

As I picked up the crate, he said, "It's not a treasure of gold or silver. But your eyes tell me that you are trust worthy to have it. It's a gift for being the last person that I'll see in this life. Take care of it."

When I turned around, he was gone. Vanished, as it seemed. I decided to wait until I got back to the Medusa to open the crate. So I picked up the crate and left the Asian vessel.

When I got back aboard the Medusa, the Asian vessel sank. And when I told the rest of the crew what happened, only papa believed me. Everyone was eager for me to open the crate. When I opened it, the only contents were a Japanese sword and its sheath.


	2. A Baker's Daughter

**Author's Note:** Here it is people, the re-posting of chapter 2 of Pirate of the Mediterranean. Sadly when I re-did it for Pirate's Creed, the edits were so minor that it was hardly different. But this is the original, un-edited, and un-cut chapter. Posting this is a little nastalgic, because I remember when I posted it for the first time. Sadly, this is my only update this time. I'm still working on chapter five of Pirate's Creed and chapter seven of Lost Highway. Hopefully I will have the updates ready in two weeks so I can do a triple update. But for now, enjoy this small trip into the past.

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of Soul Calibur, NamcoBandai is.

* * *

Everyone had been disappointed that it was not gold in that crate. It was decided that I got to keep the Japanese sword. Now that was one thing less that I was teased about, not having a weapon. Papa told me, "The proper word for a Japanese sword is _katana_". When I asked him how he knew that, he said, "Experience".

I never knew what "Experiences" he's had. When I was growing up helping mama at the inn, papa was gone months at a time. Years, in some cases. But I didn't really care at the moment. I was too busy admiring my new sword.

The hilt was black with gold on the pummel. The guard was gold too. On the front of the curve on the sheath looked like someone drawn lighting on it. A full storm of it. The tip of the sheath was also gold. The whole sword was a work of art.

Our next destination was Athens, Greece. It was a good place for supplies. And it was one of the few places where papa wasn't a wanted man. And I had never been in Athens before. I was full of anticipation.

When I finally got to set foot in the city, I was in awe. It was beautiful. It still had architecture from its ancient days. Most of the crew split up when we got there. My guess was that they were in need of women and ale. I didn't really care about drinking. I just wanted to explore the city. With my sword strapped on my back with a piece of rope, I made my ascent.

I heard from a local that there was a bakery that baked the best bread in the city. Though I didn't really care too much, I decided to stop by. A family by the name of Alexandra ran it. Since Athens was such a big city, I had to ask a few locals for directions.

When I caught the scent of freshly baked bread, I knew I was near. It was easy to spot with a wooden sign that had a picture of a loaf of bread hanging over the door. As I walked in, I heard a bell ring that was triggered with the opening of the door. It was a good way to tell when someone was walking in or out. And then I saw the young woman behind the counter.

She looked to be about 5'5", with fair skin. She had short blonde hair, a cute little nose and green eyes. She was also wearing a white dress that was blue around the shoulders. Her dress went down to her mid thigh. And she had a leather belt on. She was also wearing thin brown hose to cover her legs. My guess was that most of the guys that she encountered were pervs. To me, she looked like an angel.

"How may I help you?" she asked with a smile. Amazingly that got me out of my trance. I replied, "I heard from the locals that this place bakes the best bread in all of Athens. I was hoping to buy a loaf." Her response was, "You heard it alright, just wait a second." With that, she disappeared to the back. Though it was covered by the bottom of her dress, she had a cute butt.

She came back with a loaf wrapped in a thin cloth. She said, "One freshly baked loath of bread, five pieces of gold." I laid down the gold and said, "Here's your money signora, keep the change." Though I only saw it in the corner of my eye, she was shocked that I gave twenty pieces of gold. I didn't care; I was a pirate. I could always get more money with my line of work.

As I walked eating my loaf, I learned that the locals were right about the bread at the Alexandra's bakery. It was really good. If mama could make it that good, it would be all right. Her bread was so hard, that papa would joke about using it as ammunition for the Medusa's canons. Of course that always ended up with mama almost breaking a rolling pin over his head. With that thought, I laughed.

It was a couple of hours later that something came over me. I didn't know why, but it felt like something wanted me to go somewhere. Instinctively I was running to whatever was beckoning me. Though I was new to the city, I made my way through without getting lost. I just couldn't understand why.

After a while of running, I was in front of a flight of marble stairs. Looking up I could tell that it was a temple. I cautiously made my way up the stairs. I gripped the hilt of my sword just in case. I was still unfamiliar with Athens. I didn't know what could be hiding in that temple. With my interest in mythical creatures growing up, I learned that in Greece the temples of the gods weren't always a safe place from monsters. And I felt an eerie presence.

When I walked inside, I was surprised. There were no monsters there at all. But there was someone. It was the girl that I met at the bakery earlier. She was screaming at the statue that I guessed was of Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire and forge. I heard her scream, "Why are you doing this to my sister? How can you claim to be an almighty god? Answer me!"

Her voice reverberated through the desolate hallowed grounds. She collapsed on the floor, worn out from shouting. That was when I released the hilt from my still sheathed katana and walked over to her. I had to know what happened. But that was when I witnessed something strange.

It was a fragment of metal she was holding. It was resonating with a nearby sword. I could tell that she was witnessing it too. But I was getting a feeling similar to that eerie one I got before entering the temple. But this time, there was something different about it. Something that was very different.

I started to feel a thirst. It was cold up there because the temple on a mountain. So I wasn't in need of hydration. But I soon realized that it was a thirst for blood. I wanted blood. I was armed and there was an innocent young woman nearby. I could easily kill her and take her metal fragment. She wouldn't need it if she were no longer breathing. It was all too easy. And I could take the short sword that was in the temple as well. I could sell something like that for a good price.

As I reached for the hilt of my sword, I realized something. That this thirst for blood didn't start until I witnessed the metal shard. It was glowing in the color of blood. So I moved my hand away from the hilt. I was feeling guilty for wanting to kill this innocent and beautiful young woman. But I couldn't let her know what I was about to do. If she found out, I would have been in big trouble. So I decided to talk to her and dismiss that feeling that came over me.

"Are you alright signora?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, but how long were you here?" she asked be after she jumped from surprise.

"Long enough to watch you collapse from all of that screaming."

"So you heard all of that?"

"Yes I did signora."

"Sorry, I was just having a bad moment."

"Its alright, do you want to talk about it?"

Amazingly she wanted to talk. It turned out that while she was running errands for her family's bakery, she decided to visit her sister Sophitia's home. Earlier that day, someone had given Sophitia's husband Rothion, who was a blacksmith, a strange metal shard. It caused their children to fight violently over it. She then told me of Sophitia's two journeys to destroy an evil sword called "Soul Edge". During the first one, Sophitia destroyed one of the blades, but was injured while doing so. And during the second one, someone else had defeated the demonic blade.

"What should I do?" she asked me. I didn't really know her. We had only met that day. All I could say was, "Follow you heart." It seemed to cheer her up. As I started to leave, she asked for my name. So I said, "Myth."

"Your real name."

"Ladies first signora."

"Alexandra. Cassandra Alexandra."

"Fazello. Nicholas Fazello."

She smiled in the same way she did at the bakery. She said, "Well, Nicholas Fazello, I hope we will meet again." I told that I did too. I then ran off because it was getting closer for the time to leave. I wished I could have gotten to know her better.


	3. Beware, My Son

**Author's Note:** Here's the re-posting of chapter three folks. I remember when I first written it, it was in August of 2007, I think. I don't really remember, but I'm happy to repost it. Now, Enjoy and review (again).

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of the Soul Series, that'd be Namco Bandai.

* * *

When I got back to the crew, someone asked, "Where were you Myth, we have to shove off soon." My reply was, "I met this girl…" I didn't even finish when everyone was congratulating me. Most of them were asking me, "Did you do her?" and "Was she hot?"

I was saved when papa came and said, "That's enough. Nicholas can tell you after we load these supplies aboard the ship." Papa was the only person that ever called me by my first name. I didn't really like that he did that, but I could never stop him. Before I started to help with the supplies, he pulled me aside and said, "Report to my cabin later. As your superior and your father, I have the right to know first." I was really embarrassed because I knew he got the wrong idea when I said 'I met this girl'.

When we finally shoved of, papa called for everyone's attention. He said, "Alright me hardies, I have gotten information on two possible raids. No they're not ships, but there is a mother load of loot involved."

"What are they?" asked a crewman who was picking his teeth with a knife.

"I'll tell you the one I have the most information on first. I have finally gotten the location of the tomb of Vercci. That's right the Money Pit. But I found out that the rumors of there being an extremely deadly guardian, along with the vast number of traps is true."

"And the other one?" another crewman asked.

"I have just caught wind of this one. A rumor has been spread about an enormous treasure hidden in a cave near the coast of Spain. And I hear that no one has been able to claim it yet. The amount of treasure that is said to reside within that cave is greater than the amount in the Money Pit. I don't know if there are any traps at that cave at all. And I am having a hard time deciding. So I figure, I'd let you decide you scurvy dogs."

Everyone on board knew that when papa had a hard time deciding and he'd let us decide, that meant that it was dangerous and he didn't want it being his fault if anyone of us got killed. It was his way of preventing a mutiny. Not even five seconds had passed when the guys and me were trying to decide. A trap filled tomb with a deadly guardian or a cave that we had no information? It was a hard choice.

While the rest of the crew was deciding, papa made me follow him to his cabin. "Do you know why I dragged you away from the others?" he asked after closing the door. I thought for a second and sarcastically said, "You wanted to know more about that girl I met."

"This is no time to be a smart-ass boy. The reason is liability. Do you know why that is?"

"It's because I'm your son and if the raid fails they can use that as an excuse for mutiny."

He was in shock. He said, "Very good son. You're smarter than I gave you credit for. But since you mentioned it, tell me about this girl." I should have known that my sarcasm would have got me in that predicament. I said, "Well, she is not the kind of girl you would find the rest of the crew with. She is a baker's daughter after all."

"You don't mean the young woman at the Alexandra's bakery, do you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Father, do you mean Cassandra?"

"Yes. I know her brother-in-law Rothion. He is the best blacksmith I know of. I paid him a visit while we were in Athens. I didn't want the rest of the crew to know that I broke my rapier again. So I asked him to fix it and to, if possible temper it. When I came back to pick up my sword he told me that some mysterious customer gave him a strange metal shard. It somehow affected his children and they became violent. The violence started to cease when Cassandra ran off with the shard. Son, do you know what that was a shard of?" he now asked with a bit of fear.

After the words 'Soul Edge' escaped my mouth he said, "Yes. Look son, if you have any common sense you would not get yourself involved with that demonic blade. Many of men were driven insane in search of it. Vercci himself sought it. Most people in the east have mistaken it for the 'Hero's Sword' or the 'Sword of Salvation'. Most Europeans know it as the 'Ultimate Weapon' or the 'Sword of Vengeance'. Trust me boy, it is nothing more than a sword of lies. There are people who seek it for power. And there are people who seek to destroy it. I know I cannot stop you. But please try your best to not get involved."

I could tell by the look in his face that he was serious. I told him that I would try. Not long after his speech on Soul Edge, there was a knock on the cabin door. It was one of the crew. He said, "I was sent to tell you our decision captain. We have decided to go after the treasure in that cave near the cost of Spain." Papa handed him a piece of paper and said, "Tell the others to set a course for these coordinates." After dismissing the crewman he reminded me to be careful of people who are searching for Soul Edge.

For the duration of the journey, I would think about papa's words. But I couldn't stop thinking about Soul Edge. If one shard could cause two mere children to become violent, then there is no hope for those who wield it. But I did promise papa that I'd try to not get involved. But it made me think of Cassandra. I felt sorrow for her family because of the ordeals that here sister went through. I wished I could help, but I had no reason to go after the sword. Even though destroying it once and for all could increase my chances with Cassandra.


	4. The Immortal Pirate

**Author's Note:** This is the reposting of chapter four of Pirate of the Mediterranean. In Pirate's Creed, its called "End of Piracy". But in this one a.k.a. the original fanfic, its called "The Immortal Pirate", after Cervantes' title in Soul Calibur. I'm just glad that all of the current SC fanfic readers can read this classic that was originally two pages long with plenty of grammer errors. Enjoy and Review!

Also, I've changed the format of my chapters by adding the name to the actual page. Normally I didn't do that, but I finally figured, "what the heck, might as well". And I'm running a poll on my profile that's more or less for opinion. Now you may Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of Soul Calibur, Namco Bandai games is.

Chapter 4 - The Immortal Pirate

* * *

I was swabbing the decks when someone yelled, "LAND HO." Everyone was excited because we were near the coast of Spain. I had been hearing the others talk about how they were going to spend their shares of the treasure for a few weeks now. All I knew was that papa was going to give some of his share to an orphanage or something else that needed it. He was never greedy like most of his crew. He knew that he couldn't force his beliefs on them. It would've caused a mutiny.

Papa had just given us the order to prepare for anything. He wasn't sure what would happen. A weak ago one of the crew gave me a belt with a dagger. He had recently acquired a gun belt. His excuse of giving it to me was that _he didn't need two belts_. I knew that it was a cheaply made dagger and was dull so he found it useless. I figured that I'd have it sharpened the next time I can get my hands on a stone. So I placed my katana in the belt because I didn't like using a piece of rope to hold it on my back.

It was almost show time. Any moment now we would find the cave and plunder its treasures. But something wasn't right. As we were nearing the coordinates, we found a graveyard of ships. Minutes after, a heavy storm was brewing. Only the greedier crewmen ignored it as a bad omen. Fear was creeping in to some of the crew. Then it appeared.

It was a lone ship sailing the ship graveyard. It was sailing under a jolly roger. The crewman with the spyglass saw something when the lightning flashed. He was gibbering when asked to tell what he saw. After papa slapped him aside the head, the crewman said, "That ship. There is only one board and Saint Elmo's fire surrounds he. That ship is the Adrian. That man is Cervantes De Leon."

At the sound of that name, papa ordered the ship turned around. Even the ones who ignored the bad omens were starting to scream. Everyone knew that when Cervantes De Leon targets you, you're dead. But papa said, "If he wants to kill us, he has to catch us first."

Amazingly we were able to turn the Medusa around before the Adrian could get close. I forget how long it took for the Adrian to catch up with us. As soon as it got close enough, Cervantes himself jumped aboard our ship.

"Who will be my first meal?" he asked with an evil smile.

A few of us decided that we wouldn't go down without a fight. But he attacked all of the crew that was trying to jump overboard first. He moved like a hawk swooping down at its prey. He was so fast, that no one was able to make it over the rail. One-by-one he did away with them. After he had murdered all that he considered cowards, his sights were on those of us who were willing to put up a fight.

Many of good men were killed that day. Some had tried up close with their swords. And some shot him with their pistols. But he didn't bleed. "What part of 'Immortal Pirate' don't you bilge rats understand?" he asked as he murdered them. Just like the cowards, he chopped them down one-by-one. It was finally my turn.

Before I could act, papa stood in front of me with his rapier drawn. Cervantes looked at him and said, "Well, if it isn't the great Giovanni Fazello. Your soul should make for a better meal than those worthless pieces of flesh that you called a crew."

Papa seemed furious. He said, "One of us will be going down to Davy Jones' locker Cervantes."

He then gave me a quick glance and said, "Nicholas run."

My response was "Papa, I can take him."

"No you can't. Now as your captain and your father, I'm ordering you to run!"

"But papa?"

Before I could get a response, Cervantes charged at papa. Papa was doing rapid slashes with his rapier. But he was no match for Cervantes' duel-sword attacks. Right before my very eyes, my father was cut in half at his torso. That was an image that would give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

My rage had gotten the better of me. I had drawn my katana and charged at the bastard that killed my father. But when I attacked, he sidestepped and grabbed me with one hand. I still can still remember the words he said when he held me off the floor and mockingly sniffed.

"Your soul is not ripe yet. But now you now want revenge. I wonder if I give you more time, that you would make a better meal? One way to find out."

He then threw me overboard. Before I blacked out, he said, "Come back when you're ripe." As everything faded, I witnessed my father's beloved ship sink. The Medusa was going down to Davy Jones locker. And there was nothing I could do about it.


	5. Olcadan's Training, My Vendetta

**Author's Note: **Here it is, the reposting of chapter five. Yet another of my notoriously short chapters from back in the day. I would've updated some of my other works and posted this a couple days ago, but I just wasn't in the mood for anything. I don't know why, but I just was. Still, I'm updating now. Well... reposting, but you get my point. Anywho, Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't On the Soul series of videogames, NamcoBandai Games does.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Olcadan's Training, My Vendetta

I didn't know how long I was out of it. I didn't even know if it was night or day. I had awakened in what seemed to be some kind of underground dungeon. I didn't see any bars or windows for that matter. The whole place was lit by some kind of fireflies. That was when I met the man who I now call master.

He was human, except for the fact he head the head of a snow owl and talons for his feet. He said, "You're awake." I was confused. When I asked him how long I was knocked out, he said, "I don't know. I found you in the water three days ago. I'm still trying to figure out how you ended up in the labyrinth." Even though water flowed in the labyrinth, I got his point.

"Is this yours?" he asked holding up my katana. After I told him yes, he said, "It was still in your hand when I found you. I was surprised that I didn't break your fingers while trying to remove it. Unlike that worthless dagger you carry, this sword seems to be well made."

"I agree. Now can I have it back?"

"First I have a question."

"Alright."

"Do you even know how to wield it?"

He had me on that one. After I told him the truth, he looked at me with a look of disbelief. He then made me an offer I couldn't refuse. He said, "If you want, I could teach you how. Before you can accept, I'm warning you that it is hard and rigorous training. And you must give me a good reason to take you in as my pupil."

I thought about it. I said, "Before you found me, my father and the rest of his pirate crew were slaughtered by a mad man. That bastard didn't even see me as a challenge and decided not to put me out of my misery. I felt so weak that night. I stand here now making an oath that I'll avenge them and never be that weak again. Please take me as your pupil."

He could see both the anger and hurt in my eyes. He decided that my oath was proof enough that I was worthy to train under him. He then gave me back my sword and said, "Good, you better get some rest. Your training starts first thing tomorrow." All I could do was smile. But I wished I didn't.

I didn't know how he could tell when it was morning. But he would wake me up by throwing me into the water. The first exercise everyday was push-ups. It wasn't bad until he started making me do them one handed with his box on my back. That damn box was really heavy. Then there were the sparing sessions. We would spar four hours straight without weapons. After that he would have me walk on my hands for an hour straight. The worst part was that was all before lunch, which consisted of nuts, berries, and some fish. I somehow knew that he found an exit.

After lunch, he would teach me the art of swordplay. He had a certain sword in his box of weapons that he'd use to train me. He said, "I know styles that came from the land that your sword was forged. I didn't really care about using katana though. So I use this one you see in my hand. It's as old as I am." At least the blade was curved and it had its sheath. He would make me copy his movements, and then we would spar so he could check my progress. During my training, I gave my sword a name. I named it _Vendetta_, because I had one with Cervantes.

I had forgotten how long we trained. I lost count after day sixty-two. Eventually we got to the final test. The test was to defeat him. Even though I trained under him for a long time, he was still my better. He would dodge or block my attacks until he decided to put me on the defensive. I then realized and told him that I couldn't defeat him.

"You pass!"

"What?" I asked him with disbelief.

"I said 'You pass'. True I told you to defeat me. The real test was your wisdom. In battle you have to use both mind and body. I knew you couldn't beat me. But I had to see if you were wise enough to realize that. Since you realized that, you passed."

I was in shock. The next day he led me out of the labyrinth. The sunlight stung my eyes for the first five minutes. He told me that he tried to roam this world after being imprisoned in the labyrinth for so long. But he was disappointed with today's warriors. None of them were even a challenge for him. That was one of his own personal reasons for taking me in as his pupil. He told me after I had gotten my revenge, to return for a rematch. I gave him my word that I would.


	6. The Tale of Li Long

**Author's Note:** Ok people, the reposting of one of my favorite chapters here. Li Long was always one of my favorite characters in the Soul series of video games. I loved the thought of using him in the first place. He and the original Myth had a few things in common, but they still fought well together. Well... they fight together in a few chapters from now. Still, I'm happy to post this chapter, even if it's a little late.

Oh, I've finally decided where PotM stands with Lost Highway and Pirate's Creed. If any of you are familiar with DC comics (really deeply familiar), there are multiple universes until the _Crisis on Infinite Earths _storyline in 1985. Earth one represented the silver age heroes and Earth two represented the golden age super heroes. That made that way to not age certain heroes. There's also Earth three were everything is all topsy-turvy, but I don't want to go there. Lets just say that Lost Highway and Pirate's Creed took place in Earth One while Pirate of the Mediterranean took place in Earth two. Thus making the Myths like characters that bare the name Green Lantern, new Myth more like Hal Jordan and the original like Alan Scott. Hey, I grew up on DC more than Marvel. BATMAN RULES!!! But still, Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of the Soul series of videogames, NamcoBandai is.

* * *

Chapter 6 - The tale of Li Long

After I left the labyrinth, I had to make a decision. I was now free to search for Soul Edge. But I made an oath to defeat Cervantes and avenge my crew. Then I remembered what my father told me. He said that some people claim that Soul Edge is the 'Sword of Vengeance'. I decided that I would use my vendetta with Cervantes as a guise to hunt for Soul Edge. That day started my tale of souls and swords.

After I started traveling, I notice a small boulder in the middle of the road. Out of curiosity, I picked it up. I was amazed that it was lighter than Olcadan's box of weapons. My training had paid off. After I moved it, someone snuck up from behind me. He said, "I see you're a strong one."

I turned around to see an oriental man. He was mostly clad in orange and he wore a shade. He also had weapons at his sides. They were two bladed pairs of nunchaku. At first, I thought he wanted to fight. But he had his hand out to shake it. After we shook hands, he asked where I was headed.

"I don't really know," I told him.

"How about the Lakeside Coliseum, I was headed their myself. But with your strength I think you cold beat the current champion. I hear that the prize is a rarity on top of the money. What do you say, want to compete?" he asked me.

"Well, I could use money and I want to test my skills, sure."

"Great, now what's your name?"

"Nicholas Fazello, but most people call me Myth."

"Li Long. Now, lets get going."

On the way there we had shared information. He told me that some odd years ago, he worked as an assassin for the Ming Empire and that he was supposed to kill this Japanese pirate leader. But he decided to disobey and not just kill the pirate leader, but to also kill the feudal lords of Japan. The problem was that he failed when he tried to kill his first feudal lord. He was injured and wandered around for days before he lost consciousness. A young woman named Chie found him. She was the one who cared for his injuries and eventually became his lover. He stayed long after he was well enough to travel again. They were happy together.

But one day, a fight broke out at the inn that Chie's father ran. A man named Heishiro Mitsurugi supposedly murdered her. That day he went on a quest of revenge for his lover. He knew that Mitsurugi was searching for Soul Edge. He knew if he found Soul Edge that Mitsurugi would have to find him. His plan was perfect.

His search for Soul Edge led him to the port town of Valencia, Spain. The place was desolate. It didn't take long or him to find the pirate that wielded Soul Edge. He thought that it would be just like any other swordsman hunt. But he was dead wrong. He ended up injured while fighting the pirate. He tried to flee, but the pirate followed him. Luck was on his side because someone else challenged the pirate. He used the distraction to escape. Before he fainted, he saw a pillar of white light on the Spanish horizon.

Since then, he had traveled under an alias to avoid some pursuers who had been chasing him after the battle with the pirate. He was hoping to get lost in the population of the last town he was hiding. A girl took him in after she found him. The girl reminded him of Chie, so he stayed with her for a while. But one day his pursuers found him. When she told him to leave, he decided to fight this time. In the past it was hard to believe that he'd been defeated, but now he hardly defeated his foes. Something returned to him that moment: how to fight for something. Despite the young woman's pleas, he left. Half of himself was left with the dreaded blade that day. Now it was time for him to regain it.

When he finished with his story, I asked him for the name of the pirate he fought. He said, "Cervantes De Leon". Just hearing that name irritated me. When he asked about my reaction, I told him my story. He was shocked to hear that we had so much in common. He then asked a favor of me.

"If you do find him, defeat him for the both of us. I would hunt him down, but I gave up swordsman hunting a long time ago. I'm not even sure if I'd kill Mitsurugi if I ever saw him anymore. Please, for all of his victims, you must defeat Cervantes."

I nodded. I was now sure that it was my job to defeat that dread pirate. But I had to find Soul Edge first. I knew that I could use it to slay Cervantes. After that, I planned on destroying it once and for all. I remembered that my father told me to never get involved. But I had to avenge him. Even with Olcadan's training I wasn't sure if I stood a chance.

First thing was first; I had to compete in the Lakeside Arena for money. I knew that I couldn't search for Soul Edge without some. So I traveled with Li Long to the next stage of my journey. But I didn't know that we were being watched.


	7. The Arrival

**Author's Note:** And this is the re-posting of Chapter 7 people. It was one of the shortest chapter I've ever written for this fic. this was back when I was always in a hurry to post the next update. I'd say that the first chapter was the shortest I wrote, but I ain't sure. I'll be updating Lost Highway and Pirate's Creed when I can, but I'm not giving an estimated date to save y'all from being too upset. But in the mean time, I hope you'll enjoy the re-posting of this classical fan fiction. Re-posting just brings back so many memories.

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the owner of the Soul series, NamcoBandai games is.

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Arrival

We traveled for days before we finally arrived at the Lakeside Coliseum. Of course we had to take a boat. It was shorter than traveling by foot all the way from Crete. The coliseum was in the northwestern part of Italy. I heard people say that it rivaled the old Roman coliseum. I was hoping that the journey was worth it.

When we got there, I was amazed. I never had seen a coliseum in all my life until that day. It was big enough to hold a ship. Not even five seconds after I was lost in though, Li Long reminded me that we're here to compete. As we went to sign up, I noticed that the entry fee was a bit expensive. I had to pay for mine and a part of Li Long's. There was a big guy with a mace behind us. Not too long after, we were brought to a room. There was an elderly man who explained everything.

"Alright boys, here's how it goes: There are a total of three gladiators to face in the coliseum. Once you get passed the first two, you will have to face the current champion. If you're lucky enough to defeat him, any other entrant that hasn't fought may challenge you. And if you defeat all of the challenges you receive, you get the money and prize. No one has ever gotten passed the first gladiator in a long time. But I'm warning you now that this coliseum believes in the age-old code of 'Strength and Honor', so no guns, smoke bombs, blinding powder, poisoned weapons, etcetera. But honorably killing your opponent is allowed."

I could tell that Li Long and the man with the mace understood it as well as I did. It was all pretty clear. We were then asked to draw a number. Since there were only three of us who entered that day, it was all pretty easy. The man with the mace drew his first. He got two. Li Long was next. His was three. The elderly man said, "It looks like its Nicholas 'Myth' Fazello, then Nathaniel 'Rock' Adams, followed by Long Li."

The man with the mace, I mean Rock looked down on me with a smirk. He was only an inch taller than me, but he had a more muscular build. He said, "Good luck, you'll need it." All I could do was thank him. Then the elderly man pulled me aside.

"Just out of curiosity, are you the son of the chivalrous pirate Giovanni Fazello?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"I knew your father, he was a generous man. He'd give a great sum of his loot to the church as well as the poor. That's why he was known as the chivalrous pirate. I wish I could say the same about most of his crew. But I heard his ship the Medusa was sank a few months ago is it true?"

"Yes it's true, the Medusa sunk down with Davy Jones."

"Out of more curiosity, I heard your were on board."

"I was. As far as I know, I'm the only survivor."

"Where there any other ships involved."

"The Adrian."

The elderly man looked like he'd seen a ghost. He knew who the captain of that ship was. After he made me tell what happened that night, he said, "You're the only person I know of that Cervantes let live. That man isn't human. He's a demon. I'd advise you that if you survive the arena to go somewhere land locked and live out the rest of your life. Give up your quest of revenge as well as life on the seas. You don't know how lucky you are."

I looked down at him and said, "I know how lucky I was. But I'm still a pirate; I can never give up life on the seas. I made an oath to avenge my father as well the rest of the crew of the Medusa. Besides I'm a Fazello, I can never go back on my word. After I defeat Cervantes I plan on getting a ship of my own and a crew. My father was known to be a rare pirate because he wasn't greedy. I hope to also make a name for my self."

Before he left, he said, "It's true that your father was a one-of-a-kind pirate. But you don't know what he was like when he first began. He took a path that you're heading into Nicholas. I just hope that you don't have regret like he did. I'm telling you this here and now, your father wasn't always known as the chivalrous pirate. He was known as one after he started to atone for his actions."

That was the first time that I heard anything about my father. I planned on asking the elderly man later. But the large doors to the battlefield were starting to open. I made my way to in that direction and waited. I knew that soon, I'd be fighting for my life as well as money. The thrill of battle as well as a chance to test my skills. I was wondering what my first opponent would be like?


	8. Let's Get Ready to RUMBLE!

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lateness people. I just have a lot of things going on at the moment. But here it is, chapter eight of Pirate of the Mediterranean. The title was based more or less on the song at the beginning of "Ready 2 Rumble boxing", which was out on the systems near the turn of the millennium. I still got it for Dreamcast. Now great, I'm feeling old here. Still, I know I need to be getting back to work on my other fictions. And the fact I have a lot going on is no excuse for not reposting chapters that I once written. But still, I hope things will be better in the near future. Enjoy and Review, again.

**Disclaimer:** I ain't the guy who owns the Soul series of Videogames, its owned by NamcoBandai Games.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Let's Get Ready To RUMBLE!

The crowd went wild when the elderly man took his place as announcer. He straitened himself up and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your favorite announcer Johan. I would like to welcome you to today's brutality. But I am sorry to inform you that we only have three entrants today. I guess that we have the roughest gladiators. But there is good news, we actually have competitors that seem to be worth your money today."

The cheers were getting louder. I know that I'd have my work cut out for me. But I was thankful that I didn't get stage fright. Johan then continued.

"I would like to welcome our first competitor. He is strong, brave, and willing to try. He is so far the only confirmed survivor of the pirate ship Medusa. He was a crewman as well as the chivalrous pirate Giovanni Fazello's son. Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you pirate of the Mediterranean, Myth!!!!!!"

As I walked through the doors as they opened, the crowd was silent. I later found out that the crowd was silent because they didn't think that any of Giovanni Fazello's crew survived. But there I was in front of them, his son. After a minute of silence, the crowd cheered. Johan then yelled, "Bring out the first gladiator!!"

What came through the doors opposite from where I entered wasn't what I expected. It was a woman with a sword bigger than she was. After the word "FIGHT!" came out of Johan's mouth, the female gladiator attacked. From what I could tell, she was stronger than she looked. But I was able to sidestep her first attacked. When she turned around and attacked horizontally, I blocked with Vendetta. I was able to figure out that Olcadan's training made me stronger and faster than most skilled fighters. I now knew why he was disappointed. So I decided to end the fight immediately. When she went for a running thrust, I jumped over her and attacked her from behind. Instead of stabbing her in her back, I cut the single strap top she was wearing.

The female gladiator dropped her sword to cover her breasts. But she already gave half of the audience a free show. I then pointed Vendetta at her gullet. I said, "If I were you signora, I'd surrender." Amazingly, she did just that. Johan yelled, "The first gladiator surrendered. Now that is a rarity. I guess there are no rules against what Myth just did. Speaking of him, he's the winner!!"

It was mostly the males that cheered. I felt a little guilty watching the female gladiator cover herself with one hand and drag her giant blade with the other as she walked back through the doors from which she entered. But I had no time for guilt as Johan yelled for the next gladiator. All I could do at the minute was take my stance.

This time it was a male that walked out of the doors. He was more armored and he wielded a broad sword and a shield. Again Johan yelled, "FIGHT." This time I took the initiative and attacked first. But my opponent blocked with his shield. I was barely able to dodge his sword when he went for a thrust. I could tell that this gladiator was more skilled than the female one. He then swung his sword diagonally. I was able to lock blades with him. But the bastard got out of it by kicking me in the family jewels. The worst part was that he was wearing grieves. I was going to go easy on him, but he had just pissed me off.

I yelled, "Never do that to a pirate, ya mother fucker!" and attacked with the intent to kill. I faked a thrust and attacked overhead. My assault made him lose the use of his shield arm. But that didn't stop him from trying to exact his revenge. He charged at me swinging his sword wildly. I had the longer blade and he ran into my sword as I stuck it out. That was the first time that I had ever seen Vendetta covered with the blood of another. I felt a little bit of guilt. But I pulled my sword out of him, trying to hide my feelings.

Johan immediately declared me as the winner of that match. The crowd cheered as two men came out with a stretcher and took the gladiator away. After that Johan yelled aloud, "It's been a long time since anyone has defeated the first two gladiators. But now it's time for this pirate to face the champion. All the way from the lands to the East, ladies and gentlemen I bring you the current champion, Dragon!"

As the crowd cheered, Dragon appeared from behind the doors. He was different from the gladiators that I just faced. He wore a massive plate upon his chest, golden gauntlets, pants that had flames on them, and a tiger skin loincloth. His hair was a light color and he was bolding. What really got my attention about this one was his sword. I could tell that it was Chinese. It looked like it was once an elegant piece of work. But now it had chinks in its blade. I knew this man had to have fought some serious opponents. I didn't like the way he looked at me. It was a look of unbelief mixed with disgust. He said, "This one isn't worth my time. I'll kill him swiftly." With that Johan yelled, "FIGHT!"

We both charged at each other as our swords clashed, I felt some recoil. He was stronger than he looked. When I tried to attack again, we were sword locked. I didn't like it because I remembered what happened when I locked swords with my last opponent. But instead of going for my nuts, he kicked me in the stomach. But I hid the pain. I realized that he used the notches in his blade to catch his opponent's weapon. Dragon had a good defense, which he used for his offence. That gave me an idea.

I sheathed Vendetta. Everyone thought that I was going to surrender. Dragon himself had a smirk on his face. But I yelled, "Attack if you want ya fuckin' pansy." That did the trick. Dragon was so pissed off, that he came to me for once. When he got in range, I attacked using an unsheathing technique. Since he had raised his sword to attack vertically, he had no time to block. My attack was so fast and so strong, Vendetta sliced through the massive plate he wore upon his chest. But the massive plate also took most of the impact of my attack, so it wasn't fatal. Still, Dragon was in a pool of his own blood. At least he was breathing.

As another two men put Dragon on a stretcher, Johan again declared me the winner. But he then said, "Don't forget ladies and gentlemen, the other competitors get a chance to challenge Myth". This had really put a damper on my day. Someone ran up to Johan, whispering in his ear. Then Johan said, "It looks like both of the other competitors want a chance to challenge the pirate. So let me introduce you to the first one: He was born in jolly old England, but he was shipwrecked and raised in the New World. Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you Nathaniel 'Rock' Adams!"

The man with the mace then stepped out of the same doors I did three fight earlier. He looked at me and said, "Lets see what you got." I smiled back and said, "I'll show you." With that, Johan yelled, "FIGHT." At once we both charged. I dodged his mace because I wasn't sure what the impact would do to my sword. After I got a slash on Rock, he grinned. That was when his mace made contact with my body. He took that hit so he could attack. I was amazed and hurting. I knew he cracked a rib. But I had to think of another plan of attack.

I remember when Olcadan let me look in his box of weapons. The heaviest weapons in there where two Zweihänders, a giant ax, and a mace no bigger than the one Rock was using. I also had to do push-ups with Olcadan on my back holding the box. He'd fill the damn thing with all of his weapons. I then remembered lifting up the boulder before I met Li Long. I had strength; I just had to use it. So I charged again.

This time instead of dodging, I took the blow on purpose, thus hurting myself more. It surprised him that I dropped my own weapon and grabbed his when he struck me. We did a small game of tug-of-war using his mace instead of rope. In the end I was able to disarm him. But I had to stomp on his toe to do so. I was strong, but not that strong.

I threw his mace aside and recommended that we finish it unarmed. He removed his helm and agreed. The fight ended with us both doing a running head butt. Amazingly, he fell down before I did. But I was barely able to get back up. Yet again I was declared the winner. Like my previous two opponents, a stretcher carried Rock away. I was dizzy, but I remembered who my next opponent was.

After Johan did the brief introduction, Li Long appeared from behind the same door as Rock and I. He had his bladed nunchakus twirling in the air. Johan had yelled, "FIGHT." I was already injured from my first four opponents, Rock especially. But I couldn't back down. Before I blacked out, Li Long did the one thing I never thought he'd do. He said, "I forfeit."


	9. Child of Destiny?

Author's Note: I've decided SCREW IT, ITS BEEN TO LONG and I'm just going to re-add every chapter that was written. So don't look for Author's notes in too many of the upcomming re-posts.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Child of Destiny?

I didn't know how long I was out. It was like the night that the Medusa sank all over again. But this time there was no ship and no Cervantes. I had awoken at the local hospital. Li Long was at my bedside. He said, "You have been out for three days. So far you only have one broken rib and the doctor says that you'll still be able to have children. Since you injured the gladiators, the Lakeside Coliseum went back to doing exhibition fights. Rock left yesterday. But he told me to tell you that he wants a rematch."

I smiled. I asked him why he forfeited. He said, "It was because I don't believe in fighting the injured. If we ever fought, I'd rather you to be in the best of health."

Not too long later, Johan came in to the room. After Li Long had left, Johan said, "That's a good friend you have there. He is truly a man of honor. However, the people who run the coliseum are mad at the both of you. Many people were betting on Li Long. But he forfeited the match in honor. I have come here for two reasons. The first is to hand you your prize and money. The second was to talk to you alone."

After he put the bag of loot on the bedside table, I listened. He said, "I know that you want to know more about your father, am I correct?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Well, it isn't a tale that he'd want you to hear. But you must know. About twenty-seven years ago, he wasn't the chivalrous pirate. He was a young buccaneer that would murder anyone who stared him the wrong way. When he first got the Medusa, the merchant of death Vercci hired him to assist with his personal quest to hunt for Soul Edge. Giovanni didn't really care about the swords, all he wanted was the glory. He became more eager when he heard that Vercci had also hired Cervantes De Leon. So your father decided to find Soul Edge first to make Cervantes look like a fool. While Cervantes searched the Atlantic, Giovanni decided to go east. While he was searching at the seas of Asia, he heard rumors about it being the 'Hero's Sword' or the 'Sword of Salvation'.

"However, there was that day. The Medusa was docked in India. An old Asian man who called himself Edge Master wanted passage aboard the ship. Your father was cocky and arrogant at the time. He said, 'Only if you can defeat me in a duel'. While your father used a rapier, Edge Master used a Bo staff. To Giovanni's shock, he was defeated. Since both your father and Edge Master were headed to the Philippines, he allowed Edge Master passage.

"While he was searching for clues on Soul Edge a young man named Sanput who came from the village of the Wind Deity, had came up to your father saying that his mother the current Wind Priestess wanted to see him. The only reasons he followed the young man was because he hoped that he could get more information on Soul Edge and because Edge Master made him. The priestess, whose name was Kalana, had welcomed both your father and Edge Master. Of course she was curious why your father was dark skinned instead of pale like the Spaniards whom she considered pests. You see Giovanni Fazello was the first bronze skinned westerner that she had ever laid eyes on. After Giovanni's explanation, Kalana said, 'If it weren't for your green eyes, you could almost be mistaken for one of us'. She was lucky that your father had a sense of humor. She then said, 'All jokes aside, there is an important matter that I need to discuss with you Captain Fazello. As a Wind Priestess, I sometimes get visions of events yet to come. But I recently had one that wasn't so good. I saw a Spaniard wielding two swords of evil. One day a divine warrior with blond hair and a raven-haired huntress will defeat him and destroy one of the swords. But death will not be the end. An armored clad youth with short blond hair and a giant sword will come to claim the remaining sword. But the Spaniard's corpse will be consumed by hellfire and take up the remaining blade to challenge the youth. The youth will succeed, but at the price of his sword. After defeating the corpse, the youth will take the remaining sword of evil as his prize. But the youth will be taken over by the blade and become everyone's worst nightmare. And an evil seed will be sown into the world'. Of course Giovanni was amazed.

"Your father looked at her, wondering if the prediction was true or if she was just crazy. Kalana said, 'Believe me or not captain, these events will come to pass. I know that you're looking for the swords I've seen in my vision. I'm not going to stop you. But the Spaniard will get to them before you. And twenty years of terror will follow. I also fear that my granddaughter will be one of the ones who will go searching. Your son will too'. Giovanni stood up and said, 'I have no children. I'm not even married. And by the looks of thing you have no grandchildren'. The old priestess calmly said, 'Just wait. In seven years a child of destiny will be born. It will be your child. And five years later my son Sanput will be the father of the next priestess of the winds'. Giovanni left the building saying that it was a waste of his time while Edge Master talked to Kalana some more.

"After they left the Philippines, they went to Japan to search for clues. This was Edge Master's final stop. He told your father that he had an old friend he had to talk to and that he would board another ship home. Of course your father had no luck finding any clues in Japan. He also tried the Ryukyu kingdom, China, and Korea. But he still had no luck. Your father decided to return to Vercci and see if there was any news.

"When your father got back, he found out that Cervantes found an lead to a private auction. Knowing that finding Soul Edge was now futile, Giovanni gave up. His rival Cervantes however, never returned to Vercci with the swords. Not too long after, your father learned about what Cervantes did to the port town of Valencia. Giovanni was grateful to God that Cervantes found Soul Edge first. Some time later, he met your mother Maria. As Kalana predicted, you were born seven years after he left the Philippines. After your birth, Giovanni Fazello changed his ways. He eventually became known as the chivalrous pirate."

I had a hard time believing Johan's story. After I asked him how he knew, he told me another story. Years ago, he had took the path of the sword due to harsh times, and eventually turned into a mercenary. He participated in every war he could, and when there wasn't one he worked as a bodyguard for merchants, usually the targets of local bandits. Because he took his enemies' weapons, he developed a form to wield any weapon with ease. He called this style "Riese Apostal" in honor of the nickname he got in the battlefield, _Riese_.

He also told me that he had joined an elite knight force from a fortified city and settled there. He later married a woman who gave him two sons and a daughter, and thanks to his past war records he became the elites' leader. But he also told the events that turned his men into Berserkers. And how he freed the beastly lord of the castle he served.

When I asked him how he ended up as an announcer at the coliseum he said, "One day I decided that living in a forest wasn't good enough. We needed a home since the fortified city was destroyed. At one end of the forest it bordered a harbor town. It was decided that we take it for ourselves. However, we didn't know that the Medusa was docked there when we attacked. Your father and his crew practically destroyed all of my men. Giovanni himself killed the beastly lord. If it weren't for the fact they lured us to their ship, the canons wouldn't have gained them the victory. Not even a berserker can defeat those. As Giovanni was about to kill me, Edge Master himself stopped him. It was Edge Master who removed the evil from my body.

"However, your father wounded my leg in our fight. I haven't been able to fight since. I ended up selling all of my weapons except for my long sword Misery. The reason I took the job, as announcer at the Lakeside Coliseum was that I still have a love for battle, even though I'm not the one fighting. And I was able to tell you the tale of your father's search for Soul Edge because Edge Master himself told me."

I was able to tell that this Edge Master person had to be skilled. Probably equal to Olcadan. Maybe he knew about Soul Edge? I had to know. But Johan spoke again. He said, "I'm sure you want to know what the special prize was aside from the money. It was something I donated, a shard of Soul Edge." He had then handed me the metal shard. It looked similar to the one that Cassandra held in the temple of Hephaestus. Fortunately, it wasn't glowing.

I put the shard in the pocket of my shorts. Before Johan left, I asked him his last name. He said it was Dürer. After Johan left, Li Long came back. He said, "The doc says that you can leave in tomorrow". I thought that was a relief. I handed him some of my prize money and said, "Get us a room at some inn until I'm ready for travel. We'll be leaving in three days." He took the money and did as I asked. After he left I decided to get some shuteye. I knew I was going to need it. But I had some doubt in my mind about one part of Kalana's vision in the story about my father's search for Soul Edge, there was no way that I could be a child of destiny.


	10. Vendetta and Sin

Author's Note: This is an old co-op I did with a friend back in the day when this fic was extreamly popular. Ryo belongs to him.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Vendetta and Sin

I was glad to get out of that hospital. The doc told me to take it easy. I didn't care, I was happy to get fresh air. Li Long and I decided that we would split up after we left the city. So I decided to go out and get some supplies. However, I didn't know that I'd get sidetracked. While I was out, I noticed something out of place. I saw a Ryukyuan with light brown eyes and he wore a sleeveless shirt with a leather vest over it. On his left arm was a bangle. He had a goatee that equaled the bottom of my beard. A carrying belt held up his Matabiki pants. Like me he was wearing buckled boots. But none of that was what got my attention.

What got my attention was the aura that surrounded him. How can I see the aura you ask? You see I always wear a pair of orange tinted glasses. But they ain't just your common pair of glasses. They were a gift for my sixteenth birthday. According to my father, they have the ability to see through curses. I never knew how he got them. But after Johan's story about my father's search for Soul Edge, I got a clue. But none of that's important right now. I was able to see a strange aura surrounding the Ryukyuan. The strange thing about it was that it had a form. It was the form of a Lycan.

As you all know, I got the nickname Myth because of my interest in mythological creatures. Therefore I was no stranger when it came to things like Lycans. The Ryukyuan's aura suggested that he was one. It was none of my business, but I had to make sure that he caused no trouble. So I followed him around, trying not to be noticed. I followed him all the way to an alleyway. That's when he turned around and spoke.

"Why is that you follow me?" he asked.

"How did you know?" I asked him back.

"It is not for you to know if you were to know then I should have to be the one who ends your menial life"

"I know what you are. I have no beef with you, I was just making sure…"

"That I don't devour any of the worthless souls you deem people?" he finished for me in a slightly different manner.

"If that's what you think, then yes. Why?" I asked him as calmly as possible.

"As far as I am concerned, you know what I have been infected with and most likely you will want thy head as a trophy… and you think that I am nothing more than a beast that cannot control it's hunger!"

I could tell that this was leading to a fight. I was hoping to avoid it, but he drew the sword he had on his back. It was a strange blade that looked like it had bones sticking out of it. So I drew Vendetta and said, "If you wish to taste the ground, feel free to attack me."

His answer was a thrust that I was barely able to sidestep. That was followed by a horizontal slash that I failed to block. My chest still bares a scar from that attack. This young man may have been younger than me, but he could've easily defeated Dragon if he wanted. This Ryukyuan was on a whole other level. I tried to take advantage with a vertical attack, but we ended up sword locked. The impact almost made me lose grip of my katana. This time, I decided to get out of it by doing a head butt. After we got separated, I saw a smirk on his face. We both attacked, but again we both were sword locked. He decided to get out of it by kicking me in my still healing rib. I fell over on my left side and felt something stabbing my thigh.

I yelled, "That does it mother fucker!" and charged again. My opponent was smart and used my rage against me by sidestepping. This ended with my katana getting stuck in a wall. I was able to pull Vendetta free in time to block the next attack. But my hurt rib was taking its toll on me. By the sadistic grin on my opponent's face, I could tell that he knew. I knew I had to end this soon. If I didn't, I could die. I had no intention of dying before I avenged my father and the rest of the crew of the Medusa. I charged again. This time, I had strength that I didn't before. When our blades clashed, I felt it. The impact caused a spark. I don't know why, but I asked him a question.

"Why do you fight?"

"…"

"What's your reason for fighting, for living? That's what I mean."

I could tell that it got him. He said, "There are those who are ally and foe who believe thy vessel has perished and there are those who are stalking thy missing vessel since they know more than they need to or wish to now what they shall never learn."

I had a hard time believing that a guy like him had friends. He then asked me the same question. I said, "For revenge. I fight to avenge my father and my comrades."

For once we understood each other. That's when he asked me a question.

"Where were you're trade skills learned?" he asked me.

"A man in a labyrinth with the head and talons of an owl" was my answer.

"…" It was the look on the Ryukyuan's face led me to ask another question.

"Wait, you mean that Olcadan trained you too?"

"Long before you knew what a blade was and I have undergone much more than you could ever live through…"

"By Poseidon's beard, you must be one of my peers?"

"No mater who has done what with you or I; The same man or woman or not… I am no one's peer."

"Can I call you little brother then?"

"Cut your own throat open and go die somewhere else."

He then started to leave. Before he got too far, I stopped him. I said, "You ain't leaving. You kicked my ass. I'm buying you a drink first."

Five minutes later we were at a tavern drinking away. We both ordered a pint of ale. There were almost no words between us as we sat at the bar. He looked like he would bite my head off. But he spoke first. He said, "You are one whom I do not understand... there is not a hint of anguish or a hint of jealousy within you're voice and among that you are ship less and you haven't a woman nor man to aid you as a crew. You have to be the worst pirate I ever heard of."

"True. But you have heard of me, little brother."

He got so pissed that he kicked my stool out from under me. The fall caused me to bite the pipe I was smoking and break the stem. After I got back up and repositioned myself on the stool, I asked, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Deem me a relative to you and I shall not hesitate to kill you."

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to call you?"

" … Ryo."

"Okay then. I'll start calling you Ryo when you start calling me Myth."

"Go to hell, Fazello."

"After you, little brother."

It was obvious to the bartender that the tension had been festering between the two of us but before a fight spewed forth from the deepening gash someone kicked the tavern door open. He was wearing a hat similar to a captain. He also wore vest, gun belt, gloves, and boots that went up past his knees that were the same worn out black as his hat. On his vest were shoulder pads that looked a dark gold. He also had a purple cape. His shirt was yellow with white sleeves. His pants were an off white and he carried a rapier on his belt. But his attire didn't catch my attention. He had one of the ugliest faces I had seen in a long time. His mustache curled like he was someone important. And he had long hair too. But I was able to tell that he was a Spaniard. He walked up to me and said, "Give up your seat you cur."

"Say that again" I asked him.

"Don't make me repeat myself you filthy cur."

"Who the fuck are you?"

He looked astonish. "You don't know who I am?" He asked in disbelief.

"Don't know, don't really fucking care" I said in aggravation.

"I am El Toro, commander of El Estrago, the greatest mercenaries from Spain!" He said gathering the attention of the whole tavern.

"I don't give a fuck. You have no right to make me move from this seat."

"If you don't move, I'll kill you like the dog you are."

I had enough. When I asked him if he knew who I was, he shook his head. I said, "I am Myth. I'm the pirate who defeated Dragon, the champion of the Lakeside Coliseum. If you don't quit fucking aggravating me, I'll kick your ass."

He laughed. His laugh was as ugly as he was. He said, "Big deal, you're a pirate. I've fought your kind before and won. You're not even worth being called a dog, you're lower."

He was making me angrier than Ryo was. When I looked at Ryo, he was grinning at what El Toro was saying about me. Then I got up and looked back at El Toro. An idea popped in my head and I spoke.

"Draw your weapon," I said challenging him.

He decided to pull out his pistol. Before he could cock it, I had kicked it out of his hand. He looked at me as if I weren't supposed to do that. The look on his face after the pistol hit the floor was priceless.

"I meant you're sword dumb ass," I barked at him.

He glared at me as he drew his rapier. I could tell that he hated the fact that someone he called a cur barked an order at him. He looked like a noble being forced to look a beggar in the eyes. Even though he was ugly, his facial expressions were still priceless. He decided he would try to decapitate me. But I ducked and punched him square in the face. He had flown four feet away after I made contact. The sight of him getting up and rubbing his jaw caused smiles on all of the onlookers' faces.

"I'll be back and I'll bring some of my men. They'll teach you a lesson you filthy pirate!" He said as he ran out of the building.

I looked at Ryo. He was still grinning. I wanted to ask him why, but I decided to go back to my drink. A half of an hour later, some lunatic was yelling from out side of the tavern. I could tell that it was El Toro. By the look on Ryo's face I could tell that he knew it was El Toro as well, but I could not help but to smile at him as he ground his teeth together. El Toro's yelling was more annoying than his talking and his outfit combined and for that I really could not blame Ryo. If my father were still alive, even he'd want to shoot him. After I lit a fresh pipe full of tobacco, I finally paid attention to what he was yelling about.

"All right men, this should be simple! We come in there and shoot the mongrel that tried to make a fool out of me! Then we take his money and use it to help pay for the victory drinks! Do I make myself clear?" He barked at his men.

"Sir, yes sir!" Had been their mechanical response.

El Toro's men walked in before him. They were wearing long purple jackets. Instead of the traditional hats, they wore short black cloaks that hid their features. Each of them had bags that hung around their necks. They also carried bags on their belts, which I could tell was they carried their musket balls. El Toro was getting ready to position them to fire. But they forgot to load their muskets. The onlookers were trying to clear out of the way. The barman even ducked behind the counter. Unlike the others at the bar, Ryo stayed in his seat.

"Hey Ryo, you wanna join in on the fun? There's enough of these fuckers for the both of us to play with" I asked him with a smirk whilst putting my pipe down.

"Do it yourself." He barked after scoffing. It was than that one of El Toro's men had knocked the ale out of his right hand.

All I saw was Ryo draw his right hand across the guy's neck. It was about a second later that his throat burst and a bloody river that had begun to gush from him.

Paying my attention back to the rest of El Toro's men, they were nearly done loading their muskets but before then, we attacked. I managed to decapitate one before he could react. I didn't pay attention to his face, but he was blond haired. They tried hitting us with their muskets like they were clubs. If they were smart, they would've attached bayonets to their muskets. I was cutting through them easily. The second notable one tried with a vertical attack, that I side-stepped. While he was letting his miss sink in, I threw my cheap dagger and got one of his buddies that had actually loaded his musket and was about to fire. These idiots couldn't survive one round at the Lakeside Coliseum. I had then delivered the fatal blow to my prior opponent, who had finally got back to his senses. I then decided to check on Ryo.

I was enthralled to see him allowing the four to enclose him in a circle yet, just before I said anything Ryo negated a falling sword with his boned sword. It was with his right foot that he used to shove the knee of his first opponent backwards; he followed up with his right hand and backhanded the fool.

Ryo twisted around and used his weapon back as if he were playing a stick ball game and then wickedly impaled his second opponent through the bottom of his chin.

His blade in his left hand, Ryo tore his weapon to his left and at the same time ripped half of the bastard's skull away.

"Two dead…" He thought out loud.

"Next…" He softly demanded as he bore his fangs.

Ryo smiled a little more as the remaining two men rushed towards him. The first one he easily maneuvered around while the second he impaled with the hilt of his blade. Kicking the wounded enemy away from him he purposely slipped all the way to the down to the floor as a chain whipped around where he was once standing.

After the weapon has passed over his head and scraped the wall to his left, Ryo propelled himself off of the floor and twisted around in the air; his arms and legs were extended outwards and with his legs he kicked the shorter male and the other had locked his chained weapon around Ryo's sword.

Being jerked towards his opponent, he smirked as he took hold the rattling chain while he held onto his sword. With his right arm cocked backward he slung his hand through the chains and severed the chains links. Stumbling forwards, he slammed his left foot into the man's femur and brought his right hand across his opponent in a horizontal swipe however; he backhanded the shorter male and successfully knocked him to the ground.

Another man clad in the ridiculous attire prepared to ran towards him, but Ryo had acted before his opposition did and when he came within his trajectory, Ryo span around his unexpected foe turned his blade backwards and shot it towards the nuisance… it was not a surprise that he impaled the nuisance but, it was different when his sword dove into him all the way up to the hilt.

Tearing his weapon away from the nuisance I watched the man fall to the ground and cease to move.

As the man (who was his third opponent) in front of him fell backward; he held his chest as blood began to spill from it as if it were a miniature river.

I did not understand why Ryo allowed him to run, but I guess he had his reasons.

"You must have a death wish…" The shorter male boasted while he staggered to rise from the ground.

"You will never kill what cannot die… and if you think I am being arrogant you are an imbecile…" The shorter looked at Ryo as he spoke those words.

His eyes were red and his hair was black while the earring in his left ear had been red.

"I have tried each and every possible way that I can think of… and it has not worked." At this point Ryo somewhat freaked me out… he has all of this strength and other miscellaneous talents but he wants to die?

"If you truly want to kill me, then I will give you another chance to do so…"

While the shorter male ran off in the same direction as the first had gone, I noticed that he had been young… perhaps around Ryo's age… then again that did not matter.

When we were done, I asked him if he killed El Toro. After he shook his head, I looked around. El Toro peeked in from outside. The bastard ran out at the beginning of the brawl. After seeing the looks on our faces and his men massacred, he turned and sprinted. He yelled, "I'll get you next time Myth!" as he ran away. I looked at Ryo, who was wiping his sword off on one of the fallen enemy's coats. I could tell he didn't feel that El Toro was worth killing. On the other hand his fangs were showing from the corners of his mouth so I really couldn't be sure.

After I took all of the fallen enemies' money and paid for the drinks, we decided it was time to leave. On the way out I felt the stabbing pain from earlier. I reached down to discover that it was my Soul Edge shard. I noticed that it was starting to glow. So I pulled the Bandana off my head and wrapped my wound with it. After that, had I put the shard in my other pocket, Ryo spoke:

"If one were to see what has thy nose stirring as such..." He paused before continuing.

"For a better translation… I would not do that again if I were you."

"I know that." I had retorted.

"Then do not revert to committing the actions of a novice."

This sudden bossiness was getting on my nerves. Not too long after, we parted ways. But I didn't know that we would meet twice after that. The first being on the ship Eridanos and then again in what he called a 'Frozen Hell.' He also said that I should search for a woman named 'Tyla' and when I found her I would know that it was her. It was still daylight. So I decided to buy some bandages and head back to the inn treat to my wounds. I would go back out and get supplies after I bandaged myself up a little. And buy some new threads; my cloths got torn up between the fight with Ryo and the fight with the El Estrago.


	11. Masamune?

Chapter 11 - Masamune?

As I was putting on some bandages, Li Long made me explain what happened. I left out the part of Ryo being a Lycan. After Li Long called me a _dumb ass_, I left. The first thing I needed to do was get some new cloths. I heard from a local that there was a shop that belongs to an old man named Cepheus. There you can get weapons, cloths, and miscellaneous items. I figured I'd try there first.

When I walked in, an oriental female about two years younger than me wanted to see my sword. I told her that she could look at it while I'm shopping. Since her apron indicated that she worked there, I trusted her. After I handed it to her, I went to the armor and cloths section. The girl at this section had short blond hair. And she seemed to be the same age as the oriental girl from the weapons section.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a smile. I was amused that the state of my current clothing didn't give her a clue. After I told her that I was looking for new attire, she had me follow her to the men's section. After seeing a wide selection, I was sure that I would find something I would like. So I decided to start browsing.

It took almost twenty minutes to find something. I found a red shirt with white sleeves, a pair of pants that came with a hunting knife, another pair of boots, and a long brown jacket. The last additions were a gun belt and a black hat with a long red feather. I still wore my knuckle gloves and my orange tinted glasses. It was a bit more than what I was used to wearing, but I got used to it. To me, it was styling. After I paid for my cloths, I went to the weapons section for a pistol for my gun belt and to get my sword back.

When I walked up to the counter, the Asian girl was still ogling Vendetta. She asked me if I wanted to sell it. After I told her _no_, she asked if I wanted to trade it for another sword. Of course the answer was the same as the last. She was really starting to irritate me. But my luck changed when an elderly man came up to the counter and talked to her.

"Hualin, how many times do I have to tell you to quit doing that? If he doesn't want to sell or trade his weapon, don't try to force him" he said with a stern look.

"But Cepheus, it's a Masamune. Don't you know how rare these are?" she asked him in response.

"Yes I know. But the customer's always right. If he does not want to sell or trade it, then don't try to make him."

"No fair" she said as she gave back my sword and pouted.

The man sighed and looked at me. He said, "Sorry about Hualin, she has a fascination with weapons. She's very good at appraising and making them. But when a customer comes in with a rare weapon like yours, she just has to have it. You're about the fourth one this month. I swear, that girl's going to put me out of business with her fascination."

"It's okay, all people have fascinations. I'm sure she didn't mean anything wrong. But I do have one question, what makes my katana so rare?" I asked him while looking at Vendetta.

"You're kidding me, you don't know?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. He said, "Your katana was forged by Masamune. He is known as one of the best sword smiths in Japan's history. By the way this sword's blade was forged, I could tell that this is a Masamune. I cannot believe that you didn't know how valuable your sword is?"

"That's because I had no clue. It was a gift from an Asian man I once met. Heck, it was the first Japanese sword I've ever seen" was my answer. He believed me. But I thought it was best to leave out the Asian man's last words from when he gave it to me. After purchasing a pistol, powder, and some ammunition I decided it was best to leave.

Before I could leave, Hualin tried again. This time, she brought the girl from the items section to convince me. This one was Venetian with red hair, big breasts and my age. I knew there was something I forgot to purchase. I needed a traveler's bag and those were in the items section. I knew with the redhead's physical appearance, I'd have to think fast before she helped her co-worker.

"Ahoy there, I was looking for the items section. I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked her, trying not to look at her breasts.

The fact I wanted to buy something out weighed helping her co-worker con me out of Vendetta. She immediately led me to her section. There I bought a traveler's bag for carrying stuff. After I walked to the door, Hualin stopped me one last time. She apologized for being an irritation. I said, "It's okay, I know my sword is a well crafted work of art. I know, how about I buy you lunch?"

She declined, but thanked me for the offer. After I walked through the door, I headed to the market place for more supplies. I managed to get everything I needed. Even though the sun was still out, I thought it best to head back to the inn. I was sure the Li Long needed to buy supplies as well. And I wanted to show him my new attire. So I headed back to the inn. But I didn't know I was being watched.


	12. The Rage of the Executioner Unleashed

Chapter 12 - The Rage of the Executioner Unleashed

When I got back to the room, Li Long was in shock of my new attire. But it was a humor shock. I knew he wanted to laugh. But I didn't know why. I thought I looked good. Then he said what made me understand.

"Nice hat." He said holding down a laugh.

I should've known that where he's from, no one wears hats like mine. It had a huge feather for crying out loud. But his laughter ended… eventually. It was a good thing that he had to get some supplies for himself. We were splitting up as soon as we left town after all. Besides, I wanted some quiet.

I was sitting on my bed smoking a fresh pipe full of tobacco when Li Long came back. He told me that a dark skinned man handed him a letter to give me. After Li Long handed me the letter, he sat on his bed and started to sort out his supplies. The letter said:

_Nicholas Fazello,_

_I heard that you seek Soul Edge. I would like to help you. Meet me at the Clock Tower that border's the Wolfkrone Kingdom. That is if you truly seek Soul Edge._

_-Zasalamel_

According to one of the maps I purchased, the Wolfkrone Kingdom was really far north. It seemed too far away for information on Soul Edge. But it was the first lead I got since I left the Labyrinth. So I had no choice but to go there. But I had more questions for this Zasalamel. Like 'how did he know my real name?' and 'who told him that I seek the cursed blade?' and more. This was going to be tough.

Two days later Li Long and I left the inn and headed out of town. He decided that he would travel with me a little farther then we had planned. But I knew he was worried about me. He read Zasalamel's letter when I was looking for the Wolfkrone Kingdom on my maps. Like me he was curious of how Zasalamel knew my real name and my intentions. However, we were attacked.

It started when a kunai flew past my face. I could tell that it was a warning shot. Then some smoke bombs were ignited. When the smoke cleared, there were three ninjas. The male with his face covered was the kunai wielder. There was also a female who wielded a sickle and another male who wielded a katana and had a big shuriken on his back. Unlike like the other male, his face was fully visible. But it was the male with the kunai that spoke.

"Surrender your shard!" he barked at me.

"How the fuck did you know I had one?" I retorted.

"I saw the fight you and the Ryukyuan had with the El Estrago at the tavern. To be honest, we've been following you since Crete. Now I'm glad we waited instead of attacking when you first met the target."

Li Long confirmed that these were some of his pursuers. I knew that there was no way that we were getting were getting out of this peacefully. Especially since I didn't want to give up my shard. Normally I would surrender something that wasn't worth my life. But for some odd reason I didn't want to. I then found a reason to.

"I'll give it to you, but under one condition" I said with a smirk.

"Name it!' the masked shinobi demanded.

"Leave Li Long alone. If you promise to quit pursuing him, I'll give you the damn thing," I told him trying to make a deal.

"No deal. Your friend is a swordsman hunter that has something we want. A kodachi called Mekki-Maru."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have it!" Li Long said, breaking his silence.

The non-masked male spoke this time. He said, "That's bull. From the information we got, Hachibei stole the sword and gave it to you, his daughter's lover. Too bad I killed his daughter anyway."

"You're the one who murdered Chie?" Li Long asked him in anger.

"Yes I did. I enjoyed it too!" the non-masked ninja said, angering Li Long further.

Li Long then looked at me and said, "Don't give them your shard. I want to avenge Chie here and now."

I agreed. I wanted to fight too. But it was three against two. Unlike the El Estrago, these were trained shinobi. We were in need of a miracle. Amazingly, one jumped in front of us facing the three ninjas. She had raven-black hair and she was about an inch shorter than me. She also wore skin-tight bodysuit and wielded two kodachi. Both Li Long and I were confused.

The masked ninja spoke. He said, "What is a renegade ninja like you doing here, Fu-Ma no Taki?"

"I sensed a shard of Soul Edge nearby and I decided to take it. Plus I was wondering why you weren't hunting me?" she retorted.

"You're kidding, you were the one who originally gave us the information that Li Long had Mekki-Maru. But seeing that you have it, I now know you lied" the masked one said.

It was all clear to me now. She told them that Li Long had the damn kodachi to get them off Hachibei's back. But that didn't stop the jerk with the katana and the shuriken from killing Chie. Plus, I wasn't sure if Li Long was going to attack him or Taki. But he answered me before I could ask.

"Let's team up with her. After we all take care of the other three, we'll question her," he said still with a tone of anger.

All I could do was agree. I knew what its like to seek revenge after all. I was sure that if it were Cervantes in front of us, he wouldn't try to stop me. Besides, this woman named Taki intrigued me. I wanted to know how she could sense my Soul Edge shard. Right there, the fight began.

The masked male with the kunai took on Taki. Li Long faced off with his lover's murderer and I was left with the woman with the sickle. Normally I have a policy against fighting women. That's why I chose to humiliate the female gladiator at the Lakeside Coliseum instead of injuring her. But the female shinobi I was fighting wasn't about to give me that option. I had to keep dodging her sickle. The reason I dodged it was because I was unfamiliar fighting against chain weapons. I wasn't even sure what would happen if I went against Li Long's bladed nunchaku. There was no way for me to strike her with Vendetta. She had the advantage of the longer weapon. I was given no choice.

I drew my pistol from its holster and fired my single shot. The small metal ball hit my opponent's arm. With that, I immediately charged and thrust Vendetta through her chest. That was the first time that I killed a woman. I felt guilt as I seen her cough up her own blood. If my father were alive, he would never forgive me for harming a woman. I didn't want to think what would happen if he found out that I killed one. I had just tarnished the name of Fazello.

"Papa… forgive me" was what escaped my mouth as the light faded from my opponent's eyes.

I looked over to Li Long. He was doing better than his opponent. My guess was that the other half of himself that he left with the dreaded blade returned when he found the real culprit. I witnessed the rage of the executioner being taken out on the Fu-Ma ninja who took the one thing that mattered the most to Li Long away. I watched as he got his vengeance. Li Long had finally finished what took seven years to complete.

We both watched as Taki defeated her opponent. But she spared his life. Before he left, he said, "Don't think you've won Fu-Ma no Taki. Master Toki will be avenged. And we now know who really posses Mekki-Maru. Beware because when I make it back to the others in Japan, you'll have more to deal with."

After the survivor left, Taki told us the whole story. She was the one who sent the fake information that made Li Long a target. But that was after the fight at Hachibei's inn. Mitsurugi was there that day, but the fight occurred after he left. And then she told us the news that really shocked us. Chie was actually alive and she had been waiting for Li Long to return for the past seven years.

This was the first time since we started journeying together that I witnessed Li Long about to cry. He was happy, but he was also sad that he thought that Chie was dead for the past seven years. He killed that ninja for nothing. He started to regret what he had done. But I had to speak.

"Don't be upset, in a way you still avenged her," I told him.

"How have I avenged her? I committed atrocities over the years trying to find her murderer but she was alive" he said still in despair.

"True, but not. That ninja still harmed her. And technically he did kill. It wasn't her, but it was the happiness you two shared. He was the one who attempted to kill her. In a way, he did. He was the real reason that you went on your quest for vengeance. And it must've killed her in a way when she found out you left to avenge her. Therefore you did avenge her," I told him.

My words must have sunk into him, because he did smile. That was when I told him to go to Japan and find her. This was when we finally split up. But I did promise to visit if I was ever in Japan. After he left, I noticed that Taki was looking at me with interest.

"See something you like?" I asked jokingly.

"Actually I do… your shard," she said sticking out her hand.

The only reason I gave it to her was because I didn't fell like fighting. That, and because I was still trying to get over the fact I spilt a woman's blood. But after I handed it over, she said something I wasn't expecting.

"You're style, it's similar to that of someone I know'" she told me with a grin.

"Who's?" I asked with interest.

"Heishiro Mitsurugi" was what she said before she left.


	13. High Noon at the Wolfkrone Kingdom

Chapter 13 - High Noon at the Wolfkrone Kingdom

I had finally reached the border of the Wolfkrone Kingdom. It took a few weeks since the fight with the Fu-Ma ninjas but I did it. I got a room at an inn when I got there. On the way to the inn I found out the location of the Clock Tower from some locals. It was in the next village. But I couldn't figure out something. The locals also told me that the village was abandoned about fifty years ago. That made me more curious on why Zasalamel wanted to meet me there. I had decided to wait a day before I went.

The next day I made my ascent to the Clock Tower. When I got to the village, I saw that the locals were right. Each structure looked like it no one had used them in a long time. The village was nothing more than a ghost town. Even the Clock Tower seemed abandoned, but still functioning. It said that it was ten till noon. I decided to head there and get this over with. The village was creepier that the graveyard of ships from the night Cervantes attacked the Medusa. As I walked up the stairs, I heard the clock in the tower tic. Each tic made my heart pond faster. It seemed that I was the only one there. When I made it up to a circular platform, I could have sworn I heard someone say something:

"This is absurd, you are not worthy to find the sword. I shall kill you here and now."

For some odd reason, I heard a loud clang. A loose gear had fallen from above and was rolling my way. I managed to roll out of the gear's path. Then someone jumped onto the platform. He looked like he was of African decent. He wore a white cloak and wielded a giant scythe. This had to be Zasalamel.

"You're quicker than I thought. I was wrong about you," he said with a little amusement in his tone.

"Mother fucker, you shouldn't have done that!" was my response.

Shortly after, the clock said twelve. At the first stroke of the bell, we attacked. For a guy with a giant scythe he was fast. But thanks to Olcadan's training, I could keep up. He started with an execution-style vertical attack, that I had no choice but to avoid. If I tried to block, the scythe's blade itself would've got me. I then tried to thrust, but he somehow predicted that I would. Though I was younger and somewhat stronger, I lacked the combat experience that he had. He pulled the scythe back toward himself, as if to make sure I went down with him. I was given no choice but to cancel my thrust and turn around so I could block the blade of his scythe with Vendetta's own. But I was also able to free my right arm enough to elbow him in the face as I went back. This caused him to let go of the scythe long enough to deliver an almost fatal strike to his side. Blood was gushing from the wound I inflicted. I could tell that I proved him wrong even more. But I didn't know that it was the end of it.

"I curse you as much as I curse my fate… pirate of the Mediterranean," he said as he escaped.

I tried to chase him, but I lost his trail. But I found a piece of paper he dropped. I didn't know if he dropped it on purpose or not. The only thing written on it was _Ostrheinsburg Castle_. I heard of that place before, the independent knight Sir Stefan built it. But the Spanish Marquis Andre's forces took everything of value after they defeated Sir Stefan's forces. All of the women and children were even taken away as slaves. But I did hear that the Azure Knight took it over when he began his reign of terror. I had no choice but to go Germany.

As I started to leave the village, I heard a scream. It sounded like a young woman. I ran to the part of the village that I heard it from. I witnessed a group of bandits surrounding a female knight. The female knight was a brunette with almond eyes. She was wielding a short sword and a spear with a banner. And she looked a couple years younger than me. But a few of the bandits were wielding Zweihänders. They out numbered her ten to one. As the son of the chivalrous pirate Giovanni Fazello, it was my duty to help her. But I had to wait for the right moment. As everyone knows, the hero always arrives late. So I listened in on them first.

"Come on now, we won't hurt you. All we want is to have a little fun," the leader was saying.

"You will not lay your hands on me," she told them in a demanding tone.

"There are at least ten of us and one of you. It looks like you have no choice," the leader now said.

I could tell that she knew that there was no way she could do this by herself. Especially since two of the bandits had her by the arms. This was the moment. When the leader held up the female knight's chin, I intervened.

"Hey there, I hope that you fuckers know that it's not nice to hold a lady against her will," I said getting their attention.

"Who in the hell are you supposed to be?" the leader asked looking irritated.

"All you need to know is that I'm a pirate" I retorted.

For some odd reason the group of bandits were laughing. The leader then insulted me.

"Um… aren't you a little lost? Because there is no ocean around here," the leader was saying whilst chuckling.

"Nope, but aren't you a little pathetic for having to rape a woman because you can't get laid" was my response.

"Those sound like fighting words, you stinking pirate!" the leader said in anger. I knew that would get to him.

He held up his Zweihänder and charged at me for a vertical attack. But when his blade fell, I blocked it with Vendetta. It shocked him that I was only using one hand. But I pulled out my pistol and shot him between the eyes with my other. I smiled as his corpse fell on the ground. When it came to men like him, my beliefs were similar to Ryo's; they're nothing more worthless souls that society deems people. That day I deemed my pistol _Justice_, because that's what I delivered to that bandit.

"He killed the boss," another bandit yelled. Immediately all of them charged at me. Even the two that were holding the female knight let go of her to do so. But I easily cut through them like weeds. I blocked the first Zweihänder with Vendetta like I did with the boss, but I followed up with a kick to his balls. I didn't like the thought of fighting too dirty, but these guys wouldn't fight fair if given the chance. After dropping the massive blade, its pommel landed right on his foot from where I hadn't moved Vendetta. After feeling that bit of pain, I decided that he didn't deserve any more harm from me. But that didn't stop me from dodging a vertical slash from another Zweihänder, which incidentally decapitated the man I just spared.

These guys made the El Estrago members that Ryo and I fought at that tavern look like professionals. That was further proven after I did a thrust to the one that incidentally beheaded his friend in the back, right where his heart would be. The next idiot then charged, but I sidestepped his thrust and held Vendetta right in front of him. His momentum was too strong for him to stop himself from doing his own decapitation, despite me just holding the blade still.

When I looked around, the remaining six bandits decided to surround me. Two of them went at me with full three-hundred and sixty degree attacks from opposite sides. I tucked-and-rolled in the knick of time, letting both Zweihänders strike each other. As my assailants were sword-locked, I had thrust my blade in them both with one attack. This only left four of them.

Tension was building in our little battleground. One of the remaining four finally freaked out, dropping his weapon and running away. My rage somehow got a hold of me. I had picked up one of the fallen Zweihänders and threw it horizontally at the coward. His fate was similar to my father's, but this was only done by one giant sword. This caused more panic between the other three. When two of them prepared their stance, the third one betrayed them by cutting them down from behind.

"There, I'm not with them anymore! Now, I beg of you to spare me!" he pleaded after dropping his weapon.

I looked at him while reloading Justice and said, "You can't erase everything you've done by killing you're cohorts in this matter. I was here, you were here, and the woman you attempted to rape was here. Besides, I'm a pirate. For my kind, killing of comrades is a cardinal sin that always must be punished when done for personal gain. You may not be a pirate, but you killed your fellow men in hopes that I'd spare you. But there is always a price that must be paid, and all you did was increase your bill."

After that, I shot him in the forehead. Twice in one day, my pistol earned its name. for the heck of it, I twirled it with my finger before holstering it. Something told me that doing that might get addictive one of these days. But for now, I had to tend to the woman I originally meant to rescue.

"Are you alright signora?" I asked offering my hand. But she slapped it away.

"Don't you dare go near me pirate. I know that your kind are no different from the bandits you just killed. You probably want to rape me as well," she said in a hateful tone and her spear pointed at me.

"If those were my intentions, wouldn't I be trying to do so right now?" I asked her.

I could tell that she got my point. She even quit pointing her spear at me. She then told me how she got into that predicament. Her father is the king of Wolfkrone. But he's currently suffering from some kind of insanity. It started when he got his hands on a strange shard of metal. But the shard disappeared some time ago. She is now the one who leads her father's people. She said that the future of Wolfkrone is in her hands. The bandits that I killed have been attacking any village they came across. So she had decided that she could confront them herself. She had tracked them all the way to the abandoned village. But she didn't expect two of them to come up from behind. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't want to think about what they would have done to her.

"Thank you for your help pirate" she said after she told me her story.

"You're welcome signora. But may I please have your name?" I asked.

"Hildegard Von Krone, but you may call me Hilde. May I now have yours' pirate?" she now asked me.

"Nicholas Fazello, but most call me Myth" I responded.

"Well Myth, I'm glad that you happened to be in the same abandoned village that I was. Normally I'd ask you why you were here, but since you saved me I'll let you slide. Take care," she said before she left.

In a way, I was happy that Zasalamel led me here to try to kill me. It's not everyday that a pirate saves a princess. In a way, I slightly repented for killing that female shinobi. Then again, most princesses aren't knights as well. I didn't know how things worked at the Wolfkrone Kingdom. It was starting to get dark. So I headed back to the town where the inn that I was staying at was located. I would leave Wolfkrone the next day.


	14. Assassins on the Water

Chapter 14 - Assassins on the Water

Germany was quite distance from the Wolfkrone Kingdom. As I neared the castle of Ostrheinsburg, the stench of death filled my nose. I had a hard time believing that it was once a beautiful sight to behold. It was creepier than the abandoned village and the graveyard of ships combined. As I got closer, not even my jacket could keep me from getting the shivers. I could tell that this was no place for a pirate.

When I got to the drawbridge, I saw that it was raised. I decided to find an alternate way to get inside since I didn't feel like screaming like an idiot. Screaming like a lunatic is El Toro's Job, not mine. Luckily I found a raft in the moat. I was happy to have the feel of moving on the water after all of this time. But I didn't know that later down the moat, someone would join me.

She had short green hair and wore a revealing green outfit that looked like someone tore it. Her weapon of choice was a strange ring blade. By the looks of things, she was younger than me. The only thing that freaked me out about her was what she said:

"You have a nice body… can I see it for a second? I wonder if Soul Edge would like it?"

"You know, you would look so much cuter if you weren't so fucking crazy" was my response.

With that the fight began. She had the advantage of the bigger weapon, but I had the advantage of terrain. I had a better time holding my footing than she did. When fighting on the water, pirates always have the advantage over landlubbers. She was a skilled fighter, an assassin by my guess. But I was used to moving on the water, in addition I had Olcadan's training on my side. As her ring blade collided with Vendetta, I felt the difference in strength. I was the stronger, but we were equal in speed. After that collision of our blades, she looked like she was wide open due to the center of her ring-like weapon. That's why I decided to do a trust. But I realized too late that she planned that.

She dodged my thrust through the hole and pulled back on her weapon with enough speed and force to knock Vendetta out of my hand. Out of my own instinct, I drew Justice out of the holster and fired. But all that did was graze her arm. Luckily for me, that gave me enough of a distraction to charge at her. With my sword gone, all I did was shove her into the water.

"Have a nice swim, bitch," I said as she swam to shore. Normally I wouldn't call a female that. But when one tries to kill you, you feel like calling them that.

When I turned around, something else decided to jump on the raft. It was nothing more than a skeletal puppet that wore a hat similar to mine. Its choice of weapons were wave swords. I didn't like the fact that my pistol was useless against it. Then gain, I wasted my shot on the girl with the ring blade and I had no time to reload. All I could do was pick Vendetta back up after holstering Justice.

"It looks like I'll have to do this the old fashion way" I said as I took my stance.

The first thing it did, was charge. I managed to block the first blade, but the second was heading towards me after he spun around for a stabbing kind of attack. As my foe did that, the first blade slid off of Vendetta. In a way, I could tell that it was to make my lose balance. But I managed to repel the second blade out of luck. That was when I started to try a hack-and-slash strategy. By that, I mean just keep attacking randomly without giving the opponent a chance to switch out of defense.

While fighting the skeletal puppet, I learned something interesting. Being dead, it didn't need to catch its breath like I did. It also had good speed and strength for something without muscles. Unlike the ring blade wielder, it had a better time holding its footing. And it had the advantage to two blades against one. I could tell by its weapons that it was once an assassin like the opponent I just fought. It its current state it was the perfect assassin. But I found its weakness.

It was unable to feel anything around it like I could. Therefore it was unable to tell if it was at the edge of the raft without looking. When I locked both of its wave swords with Vendetta, I kicked it and made it go backwards. When it got to the edge, it waved its arms trying to regain balance. I decided to do something that Ryo did during the fight at the tavern with his second opponent. I reversed the Vendetta's blade and swung it as if I was playing a stick ball game. The skeletal puppet's head flew off its shoulders and landed on the other side of a hill.

Without its head, the rest of the puppet fell into the moat. After that, I found a way into the castle. Throughout the castle was evidence of plenty of battles. I saw a few busted trebuchets, some cannonballs stuck in the stone walls from the assault by the Spanish Marquis Andre's forces, fallen debris, and plenty of miscellaneous objects. But I didn't find what I was looking for, clues to the cursed sword's location. On my way out, I saw something shine. I picked it up to find that it was another shard of Soul Edge.

The only good thing that came out of coming to Ostrheinsburg was finding another shard, thus not leaving empty handed. I had nowhere to go. So I headed to the nearest place of civilization for an inn. When I got to the next town, I heard a rumor of a strange plague in Wallachia that has been transforming people into beings that cannot sustain sunlight. I didn't know why, but I was curious about it. Therefore my next destination was the homeland of Vlad the Impaler. But first, I needed a bath and some shuteye.


	15. Cursed

Chapter 15 - Cursed

I was sailing on the Mediterranean with the crew. Papa had ordered me to swab the decks. The skies were clear and the sun was shining. Then out of nowhere, the skies had darkened and a storm was brewing. Instead was being in the open water, the Medusa was sailing in a graveyard of ships. The next thing I knew, crewmen were screaming and blood was being shed. I looked over to see that the culprit was a man wielding both a pistol sword and a strange long sword that veins in its blade. He was laughing as he slaughtered them. No matter who fought him, they were fish food. I then saw my father's body on the floor, cut in half at the torso. The madman then looked at me with his dead-white eyes and a sadistic smile. I tried to draw my sword, but it wasn't there. Cervantes was getting closer and closer, but I was unarmed. The bastard then picked me up and threw me overboard, saying, "Come back when you're ripe."

Then I woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a nightmare. My father and the rest of his crew have been dead for some time now. I was the only survivor and I've been having nightmares to remind me that. They started after I acquired the shard from Ostrheinsburg Castle. I couldn't figure out why because I didn't have any nightmares when I had my previous shard. Since my nightmares started, I have been getting less and less sleep. I was starting to think that the insomnia was going to be the death of me. The only time I could get a decent amount of sleep was when I drowned away my nightmares with whatever alcoholic beverages I could get my hands on.

I had reached Wallachia the week before. But anytime I would ask about the plague that has been going on, the locals would turn me away. I was fortunate to get a clue about a castle ruin that some French guy and his daughter were currently occupying. _Maybe he knew what was going on?_ There was only one way to find out.

As I approached the castle, I saw an army getting ready for battle. They were hauling trebuchets and cannons. I managed to find the commander and find out what was going on. He told me that the castle was the source of the plague and they where attacking it. But I concocted a plan for my own investigation. I convinced the commander to let be go in before his men, like a canary in a mine. Amazingly he bought it, even though he was going to have the foreign mercenary's go in before his men. I hid my laughter when he told me that he hired the El Estrago. But I didn't expect El Toro to walk in on the commander and me.

"What is this filthy pirate doing in here?" he asked disgusted. I could tell that he remembered the fight back in northwestern Italy. It angered him further when I smiled at him.

"Glad you're here El Toro, this young man here volunteered to go in ahead of the troops to see what's causing the mysterious plague," the commander said proudly patting me on the shoulder. I could tell that El Toro wanted to argue, but couldn't. The commander was a paying client; he couldn't do anything to anger him. Especially since the commander had more troops he had brought. I loved seeing that idiot suffer.

I made my ascent into the castle. The commander gave me one hour before he sent in El Toro's men. I was sure I could find something before my time was up. But something strange was going on. As I ventured further into the castle, the place on my thigh that my previous shard stabbed was acting up. It never did that before, so I was getting more curious. I pulled out my new shard and saw that it was glowing. This meant that Soul Edge was somehow behind this. I was starting to think coming to Vlad the Impaler's homeland was a good idea after all. But I still had a job to do and time was not of the essence.

After climbing some stairs, I heard a man with a French accent laughing. I ran up the stairs and saw him on a large balcony. He was blond haired in dark green attire. However, I could see that El Toro's men were already starting to come this way. My hour wasn't even up yet. I should have known that he would try to kill me, or at least watch the blond guy do it. But my leg was getting worse and worse. Just because I could stand, didn't mean that it wasn't bothering me. Then the Frenchman spoke towards the advancing army.

"How foolish of you to anger me" he said with a smirk. When I jumped onto the balcony, he turned his attention over to me. His eyes were red, he had fangs, and he was awfully pale. I didn't need my orange tinted glasses to tell that he was a vampire. He then spoke.

"Welcome, let us celebrate your demise" he said as he was brandishing his rapier. He tried to strike me with a cheap shot, but I parried his rapier with Vendetta.

"Humph… this should be somewhat entertaining," he said with a smirk.

"What's with this place and vampires?" I asked rhetorically as I took my stance.

With that the fight began. My opponent had the advantage of speed. He was faster than Ryo when delivering his strikes. I was fast, but I had a hard time parrying his attacks. I couldn't even get sword locked. I tried shooting my pistol, but his speed allowed him to dodge my shot. This guy was really getting on my nerves. To make things worse, my left leg gave out on me and I fell to the floor. When I fell, even the Frenchman was getting confused. All I was feeling was immense burning pain going through my veins. I was able to keep conciseness to see someone else get onto the balcony.

It was El Toro and some of the El Estrago. By the looks of things, he had his pistol pointing to a hostage he was holding. It was a red haired girl about thirteen dressed in purple. From my guess, she was the Frenchman's adopted daughter. El Toro was smiling at the predicament because I was in pain. The Frenchman then spoke.

"How dare you lay a finger on Amy!" the Frenchman roared in anger. This only made El Toro smile more.

"Simple, the El Estrago were hired to make sure the plague was destroyed. So I did some research on you Raphael Sorel. You were a French noble who was betrayed by his family. You even moved to southern France and acquired a mansion under dark pretenses. It was there you learned of Soul Edge and went off searching for it. But when you met up the Azure Knight, you were beaten. Even though you survived, the evil from Soul Edge infected your body. It got to the point were you had to leave France. You then went to Wallachia and purchased this castle ruin taking advantage of the war torn country. You started the plague so you could try to change the world. All of this for the sake of a child." He said still holding his hostage at gunpoint.

"This from a group of mercenaries whose name is Spanish for 'the plague'. What is it that you want?" Raphael asked hoping for a deal.

"Simple, by looking at that filthy pirate I can tell that he's coming down with the plague. Just let him transform and kill him. Then I might just let her go," El Toro said as he cocked his pistol. The girl looked more scared.

"There is one problem, I didn't infect him," the French vampire said as he looked down at me. This confused El Toro as well. But was starting to lose focus. The pain was getting worse. For some odd reason it had stopped. The El Estrago started aiming their rifles as I got up. The vampire even started to back up. I lifted up Vendetta and saw my reflection.

My eyes had changed from green to blood red and I had fangs. But for some odd reason, I knew I wasn't a vampire. They have no reflection. And I was still as dark as I always was. I had become something else. I then turned towards the El Estrago. I could see that some of them were trembling. A few of them had dropped their rifles and ran away. Even El Toro wanted to run, but he still had a hostage.

But El Toro pushed the girl away and ordered his remaining men to fire. The Frenchman easily evaded them with grace. I was able to see the metal balls as if they were slowing down. Even though I wasn't as graceful, I evaded them myself. The El Estrago then dropped their rifles and drew their sabers. They were running my way, but I cut through them as easily as I cut through the bandits I faced in the Wolfkrone Kingdom. For some odd reason I was faster and stronger then I was already. And I kept feeling rage. The angrier I got, the more I would lose control. I knew that I was starting to become a Berserker. I was even feeling the same way I felt in the temple of Hephaestus when I was tempted to kill Cassandra.

I had slain all of the El Estrago there except for El Toro. He was backing up in fear. I was stepping closer and closer. I had Vendetta raised and was preparing for the attack. I let Vendetta fall and El Toro screamed like a little girl. But I stopped an inch away from his forehead. I realized that I was slowly losing control of myself and stopped myself from killing him. I knew I couldn't let myself become a meaningless murder. I knew better. But that didn't stop the scent of feces and urine from reaching my nose. I looked down at El Toro and saw that his pants were no longer 'all off-white'.

The Spaniard ran in the direction of his men who ran away earlier shouting the same thing he did when he ran away from Ryo and me. I looked over to Raphael who made sure that Amy couldn't see what I've done. He was starring at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked in irritation.

"You're back to normal," he said still somewhat confused.

I picked up Vendetta and looked at my reflection. Again my eyes were green and my teeth were normal. I decided to make my leave. But the vampire stopped me.

"What is it now?" I asked in a hurry.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked me in response.

"Because if I know that damn Spaniard, he's going to tell the army of the Duchy of Wallachia about what just happened. Therefore I'm as much of a target as you now," I said trying to leave again. But he stopped me again.

"Thank you. If it weren't for the fact that your strange transformation scared that man, my Amy probably would've been harmed," he said gratefully.

I said nothing as I jumped off the balcony. I managed to land on my feet with out injuring myself. It was a good thing that I his my traveling bag in a nearby bush. I couldn't risk going back to the inn as I was now. I left Wallachia and never 14 - Assassins on the Water

Germany was quite distance from the Wolfkrone Kingdom. As I neared the castle of Ostrheinsburg, the stench of death filled my nose. I had a hard time believing that it was once a beautiful sight to behold. It was creepier than the abandoned village and the graveyard of ships combined. As I got closer, not even my jacket could keep me from getting the shivers. I could tell that this was no place for a pirate.

When I got to the drawbridge, I saw that it was raised. I decided to find an alternate way to get inside since I didn't feel like screaming like an idiot. Screaming like a lunatic is El Toro's Job, not mine. Luckily I found a raft in the moat. I was happy to have the feel of moving on the water after all of this time. But I didn't know that later down the moat, someone would join me.

She had short green hair and wore a revealing green outfit that looked like someone tore it. Her weapon of choice was a strange ring blade. By the looks of things, she was younger than me. The only thing that freaked me out about her was what she said:

"You have a nice body… can I see it for a second? I wonder if Soul Edge would like it?"

"You know, you would look so much cuter if you weren't so fucking crazy" was my response.

With that the fight began. She had the advantage of the bigger weapon, but I had the advantage of terrain. I had a better time holding my footing than she did. When fighting on the water, pirates always have the advantage over landlubbers. She was a skilled fighter, an assassin by my guess. But I was used to moving on the water, in addition I had Olcadan's training on my side. As her ring blade collided with Vendetta, I felt the difference in strength. I was the stronger, but we were equal in speed. After that collision of our blades, she looked like she was wide open due to the center of her ring-like weapon. That's why I decided to do a trust. But I realized too late that she planned that.

She dodged my thrust through the hole and pulled back on her weapon with enough speed and force to knock Vendetta out of my hand. Out of my own instinct, I drew Justice out of the holster and fired. But all that did was graze her arm. Luckily for me, that gave me enough of a distraction to charge at her. With my sword gone, all I did was shove her into the water.

"Have a nice swim, bitch," I said as she swam to shore. Normally I wouldn't call a female that. But when one tries to kill you, you feel like calling them that.

When I turned around, something else decided to jump on the raft. It was nothing more than a skeletal puppet that wore a hat similar to mine. Its choice of weapons were wave swords. I didn't like the fact that my pistol was useless against it. Then gain, I wasted my shot on the girl with the ring blade and I had no time to reload. All I could do was pick Vendetta back up after holstering Justice.

"It looks like I'll have to do this the old fashion way" I said as I took my stance.

The first thing it did, was charge. I managed to block the first blade, but the second was heading towards me after he spun around for a stabbing kind of attack. As my foe did that, the first blade slid off of Vendetta. In a way, I could tell that it was to make my lose balance. But I managed to repel the second blade out of luck. That was when I started to try a hack-and-slash strategy. By that, I mean just keep attacking randomly without giving the opponent a chance to switch out of defense.

While fighting the skeletal puppet, I learned something interesting. Being dead, it didn't need to catch its breath like I did. It also had good speed and strength for something without muscles. Unlike the ring blade wielder, it had a better time holding its footing. And it had the advantage to two blades against one. I could tell by its weapons that it was once an assassin like the opponent I just fought. It its current state it was the perfect assassin. But I found its weakness.

It was unable to feel anything around it like I could. Therefore it was unable to tell if it was at the edge of the raft without looking. When I locked both of its wave swords with Vendetta, I kicked it and made it go backwards. When it got to the edge, it waved its arms trying to regain balance. I decided to do something that Ryo did during the fight at the tavern with his second opponent. I reversed the Vendetta's blade and swung it as if I was playing a stick ball game. The skeletal puppet's head flew off its shoulders and landed on the other side of a hill.

Without its head, the rest of the puppet fell into the moat. After that, I found a way into the castle. Throughout the castle was evidence of plenty of battles. I saw a few busted trebuchets, some cannonballs stuck in the stone walls from the assault by the Spanish Marquis Andre's forces, fallen debris, and plenty of miscellaneous objects. But I didn't find what I was looking for, clues to the cursed sword's location. On my way out, I saw something shine. I picked it up to find that it was another shard of Soul Edge.

The only good thing that came out of coming to Ostrheinsburg was finding another shard, thus not leaving empty handed. I had nowhere to go. So I headed to the nearest place of civilization for an inn. When I got to the next town, I heard a rumor of a strange plague in Wallachia that has been transforming people into beings that cannot sustain sunlight. I didn't know why, but I was curious about it. Therefore my next destination was the homeland of Vlad the Impaler. But first, I needed a bath and some shuteye.


	16. Asian Fever

Chapter 16 - Asian Fever

I had acquired some information on Edge Master during my travels. He was once a teacher at the Ling-Sheng Su temple. So I decided to go there to see if I could find him to remove the evil from my body like he did for Johan Dürer. But I got lost and ended up taking the old Silk Road. While traveling, I rested at an old ruin. It was so hot that I had taken off my jacket. Pirates don't belong in the desert. I didn't know I'd be attacked. The assailant was a Korean with a Dao (Chinese sword).

"Die, supporter of Japan!" he yelled running towards me. I was not in the best of moods. So I dodge his first attack and pulled my pistol to his face.

"Unless you want me to pull this damn trigger, you'll calm the fuck down," I said after I cocked it.

Amazingly he lowered his weapon and did as I told. He explained that he was a member of the Korean Coast Guard. Since Korea and Japan were enemies, he attacked me because I carry a Japanese sword. So I explained myself to him.

"Look, I have no alliance with Japan. I have never even been there. The desert heat must be getting to you because I'm clearly European," I told him with a smile.

He must have felt like an idiot. I could tell with the look of embarrassment on his face. When I asked him why he was so far away from Korea, he told me his mission. He was sent by the Coast Guard to find Soul Edge before the Japanese could. But he knew that it was truly a sword of lies. He tried to tell his superiors this, but he was dismissed. When a Japanese spy was captured in Korea that claimed the Japan was too searching for the sword, he was called back to the Coast Guard. But he has no plan of returning to Korea with the blade. He plans on destroying it once and for all.

He asked me the same question. I decided to keep my search for Soul Edge a secret. So I told him that I wanted to see the world. In a way, I was telling the truth. Besides if I killed him, I might as well be an enemy of his homeland. I really didn't feel like pissing off an entire country before I finished my vendetta. Especially since he let out that he was a hero to his homeland. I didn't know if he was lying, but I didn't want to push my luck.

We ended up shaking hands. Then out of nowhere, I heard a sound. It sounded like an army running our way. I looked over to see that it was an army of Lizardmen. They were wielding short sword and small shields. I really wished Li Long or Ryo were with me. I was familiar with fighting along side them. I didn't even know this Korean's name. But he'd have to do, at the moment.

"It look's like you're going to show me why you're a hero in your homeland" I told him drawing Vendetta.

"Don't worry, you'll see," he said brandishing his Dao.

We both charged at the Lizardmen. I hated fighting opponents with shields since the Lakeside Coliseum. Even though I could see through my orange tinted glasses that they were once human, it was a kill or be-killed situation. After a half hour of fighting, both the Korean and I were tiring out. I hadn't fought this long since the coliseum. Of all times for me not to transform into a berserker, this just had to be one of them. Out of nowhere, a beastly scream was heard. Everyone turned to the source. It was another Lizardman. This one was different because it was jade-scaled, had a horn, a feathery mane, and it wielded a hand ax.

Immediately, all of the Lizardmen changed their target. The jade Lizardman was holding his own. But he was greatly out numbered. I turned to look at the Korean. He was starting to walk away.

"Where are you going? He needs our help" I said pointing to the ax wielding Lizardman.

"They're just dumb animals. Who cares?" he asked lazily.

"They were human once. Some hero you are, you're a fake!" I told him before I ran towards the battling Lizardmen.

As I started hacking and slashing my way towards the jade one, I noticed the Korean doing the same thing. I knew that'd get to him… or at least his ego. The three of us took out at least one third of them before they retreated. I thought it was over. The jade Lizardman looked exhausted. But after the battle, it ran away. An hour later, the Korean and I took our separate paths. He told me that there was two other people from the dojo that he trained at that are also looking for the sword. His master's daughter Seong Mi-Na who wields a Zanbatou, and a red haired boy two years younger than me named Yun-Seong who like him, wields a Dao. I was told that if I happened to run into either of them, tell them to find him so they can destroy the sword together. I told him that I would pass the word if I find either one of them. Before we went our opposite ways, we exchanged names. Well, I told him my nickname.

Since I wield a Japanese sword, I figured it would be best to not search in Korea. I eventually found my way towards the Ling-Sheng Su temple. When I arrived two weeks later, I started to feel like I did at Ostrheinsburg Castle. The temple looked haunted.

"There's no such things as ghosts," I kept repeating to myself as I entered.

Even though I didn't find any ghosts, I was attacked. But I was caught off guard and the assailant hit me over the head. However, I wasn't knocked out.

"If you try harder, it might work?" I said to tease my attacker, not even turning to look.

The next thing I knew, someone pinch a nerve near my neck. Unlike the conk on my head, that worked. I was passed out. I had awoken in a room I was unfamiliar with. Who ever brought me there, took Vendetta, my pistol, and my knife. I guessed that they thought I was a threat. It must have been because of the fact that hitting me over the head didn't work.

At least I was still in my cloths. Well, my jacket and hat were hanging on the wall. When I walked out of the room, I met up with someone. He was at least two inches shorter than me and he wore no shirt. His build was somewhat muscular and he had a scar on his left cheek. He told me to follow him, which I did without question. I was led to a room with a table where two women sat. The shorter on was wearing a pink silk shirt that showed her shoulders and the taller one had her hair in a ponytail and wore somewhat revealing clothing.

"You're awake" the taller of the two women said.

"Am I? I must be dreaming because women this cute are rarer than most treasure" I retorted with a grin.

She did nothing but grin back. After I got seated, they explained how I got there. After I was unconscious, my assailant brought me here. I was amazed that my assailant was the woman I just flirted with. That was somewhat embarrassing. When I asked her who taught her how to do that, she said her father Seong Han-myeong.

"Wait, if you're Han-myeong's daughter, that means you're Seong Mi-Na" I said after falling out of my chair.

"How do you know of me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I ran into Hwang while I was traveling the Silk Road"

"Is he trying to drag me home again?"

"No, let me explain" I said trying to get her to calm down.

After I explained Hwang's reasons for leaving Korea this time, she calmed down. It turned out that she had left home twice before and Hwang dragged her back. In a way, it was funny. But I did feel sorry for her. I didn't know why some cultures look down on women. Most of them fight better then men. Taki was living proof. But the world doesn't share the same opinion on anything. After introductions were made, Kilik spoke.

"I have a question," he said with a little concern in his tone.

"Alright, ask away" I told him.

"Why were you carrying a shard of Soul Edge?"

I had no choice but to tell them that I was searching for it. I felt some shame seeing the looks on the women's faces as I explained. But I felt some relief because I kept my reasons to myself for a while now. Then out of nowhere, a familiar voice asked a question.

"Why would you seek the evil sword when I had given you this one?"

I turned around and swore I saw a ghost. It was the old man who gave me Vendetta. Everyone was starring at me because I jumped when I saw him. After I explained my reaction, Kilik explained.

"Sometimes Edge Master goes around pulling pranks. He usually says that he's about to die and laughs when people who believed him see him doing back flips the next day. I don't know why he does it, but he thinks its funny."

I felt somewhat mad at the old man for doing that. However, he gave Vendetta back to me and asked me if I studied swordplay under anyone. I told him that I told him that _I was taught by the 'Brave King of a Hundred Swords'_. Now he looked like he seen a ghost.

"Wait a minute, you mean to say that you were trained by Olcadan?" he asked in disbelief.

After I confirmed it, he explained his reaction. Edge Master himself is actually hundreds or years old. In his youth, he was undefeated. One fateful day in Greece, he ran into someone his age with the same fight record. They battled and it ended in a draw for both of them. He had hoped to fight him again, but then he heard of the man's crime and the punishment that went with it. That was why he had a hard time believing me.

"Well, it's amazing that he's still alive like I am. I think I might go to the labyrinth and spar with him, for old times sake." He said with a smile upon his face.

After he was done being amazed that I was his old rival's pupil, we finally got to the matter on hand. He told Kilik to try to remove the evil. I was told to close my eyes as he pointed his Bo staff at me. It felt a little bit like a burden was being lifted. It was a good feeling. But after I was told to open my eyes, Edge master gave me some bad news.

"I'm sorry, but Kilik couldn't remove all of the evil. I don't know how, but you came into contact with too much of it. I'm amazed that you still had some humanity. You must have one heck of an iron will," he told me with some amazement in his tone.

After I asked him what I could do, he handed me a necklace similar to the one Kilik wears. He told me that one of the treasures of the Ling-Sheng Su was a mirrored sash named Dvapara-Yuga. Sometime during Kilik's first journey to destroy Soul Edge, Dvapara-Yuga was shattered. The shards of Dvapara-Yuga have the polar opposite effect of the shards of Soul Edge. Kilik, like me has a problem thanks to Soul Edge's evil, we both can turn into Berserkers if were in contact to Soul Edge's evil for too long. That's why Kilik wears one of Dvapara-Yuga's shards. Since Kilik and I share the same problem, hopefully wearing one would help me. I accepted it gratefully.

A week later all of us left the hermitage. Seong Mi-Na went to continue to look for Yun-Seong and to find Hwang. Edge Master decided to go to Crete to find his old rival. Despite a talk I had with Edge Master after I got back all of my things, I decided to continue my search for Soul Edge. Since Kilik and Xianghua were headed to India like I was, he asked them to go with me. He was hoping that they would convince me to quit looking for the sword. I was heading there so I could catch a boat to Japan without going to Korea. They were heading there to mourn for an old friend of theirs, Maxi.

When I asked about him, I was amazed on how similar I was to him. We were the same height, heavy drinkers, flirts, and Peace Mains. Plus like him, I only got involved with the cursed sword to avenge my crew. But unlike myself, he depended on his own strength. I on the other hand wanted to find the sword for my revenge. Slowly, Edge Master's plan was working.


	17. The Dandy and the Hell spawn

Chapter 17 - The Dandy and the Hell spawn

When we got to the port that Kilik and Xianghua were talking about, the streets were packed. Merchants everywhere, you couldn't walk one foot without one trying to sell you something. I wasn't sure why I didn't split from them and go to another port. But I did split from them because I was giving them a headache. It was pretty funny though. When we were at an inn the night before, I asked if they were a couple. They both said no and blushed at the same time. I really bothered them when I sang a little song that was somewhat perverted:

"Kilik and Xianghua sitting in a tree,

F-U-C-K-I-N-G,

First comes love,

Then comes marriage,

Then comes Kilik with a baby's carriage!"

They were both mad at me. Then they said that I was too much like their friend and forgave me. In a way, my annoying backfired. So I told them I would give them room to mourn. I just wanted to find the next ship to Japan. But when I looked, there wasn't one leaving for Japan for at least a week. I was sure by then the lovebirds would be off my tail. Then something caught my attention. I saw a lone man sitting on a cliff that overlooked the sea. So I decided to investigate.

I had walked up the to see the man sitting in front of a piece of wood planted into the ground. My guess was that it was a grave marker. But the man drinking had a strange hairstyle. He was wearing white attire and he had a nunchaku at his side. I just had to know more about the piece of wood. So I went up to the guy and asked.

"Hey, why are you up here all alone?" I asked him with a grin.

"Mourning" he said depressively.

"For who?" I ask curiously.

"My crew. They died four years ago," he said still depressed.

"Your crewmates were killed too?" I ask in surprise.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you're a lone survivor of a massacred crew as well?" he asked with the look of surprise upon his face.

"Yes I am. It happened months ago on the Mediterranean" I answered.

"Poseidon's beard, you're just like me. Want a drink?" he asked holding up a spare cup he had.

"Sure" I simply responded.

We both drank to our crews. The Ryukyuan wine was pretty strong. As we drank up, we exchange our sob stories. It turned out that Lizardmen and a monstrosity that wielded a giant ax destroyed his crew. He had a hard time believing that one man with two swords was responsible for destroying my comrades. That was until I mentioned the name Cervantes De Leon. It turned out that all pirates around the world know that name. And then I realized that he also knew who Giovanni Fazello was too.

"I can't believe that I know the son of the Chivalrous Pirate. That guy has a reputation around the whole world. Despite the fact he made enemies with most countries, most civilians liked him" he said gingerly.

"I know. Hopefully I'll be just like him after I finish my vendetta with his murderer" I replied with some sorrow in my tone.

"Hey, its getting late, wanna go back to town with me?" he suggested.

"Why not, I'm sure the two people I'm traveling with would want to meet you. Heck you remind me about an old fried of theirs that they came here to mourn for" I told him while getting up.

When we got back to town stumbling a little because of the alcohol, Kilik and Xianghua spotted me. After they asked if I was drinking, their attention turned to my new companion. Then for no apparent reason at the moment, they pushed me out of the way and tried to talk to him. Of course I fell to the ground. As I was getting up, I listened in on them.

"Maxi, is that you?" they both asked in unison.

"Do I know either of you?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't you remember? You went with us to Ostrheinsburg castle four years ago. You stayed behind to confront Astaroth while Kilik and I fought Nightmare" Xianghua pleaded.

"I recall fighting Astaroth, but I don't recall either of you" the Ryukyu pirate said shaking his head.

"Come on, you have to remember me. I was there when your crew was massacred. I helped fight the Lizardmen. Definitely that has to jog your memory?" Kilik asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Come to think about it, there was a guy with a Bo staff that helped me. And he was about your height…" he was cut off clutching his head. There was no way for Kilik or Xianghua not to notice that. But I noticed something else through my orange tinted glasses. When he tried to remember, I saw a shard of Soul Edge pulsing in his body. By a shiver that Kilik had, I knew he had sensed it. A moment latter, Maxi passed out.

"Alright there, we need to get him to an inn or something" I told the lovebirds. They followed as I carried him over my shoulder. Amazingly when we got to the inn, the innkeeper told us that Maxi had a room. After getting Maxi's room number, we brought him to his room. And after I laid him down on the bed, I pulled Kilik away as Xianghua tended to Maxi.

"I know you sensed it," I told him in a serious tone.

"Yeah, but what am I going to do? For all I know, that shard is what's keeping him alive. So I can't purify it without risking his life. Its bad enough that he doesn't remember me or Xianghua" Kilik said with a look of confusion.

"I have an idea, I'll ask him to go with us. He'll eventually remember both of you. But for now, don't tell him or your girlfriend about the shard" I suggested.

"Good idea, you ask him if… hey she's not my girlfriend!" he said aggravated.

"You should have denied that before you said 'good idea' slow poke," I said as I walked down the stairs to get a drink. I didn't feel like having my nightmares that night. That was one thing I didn't feel like talking to them about. As I sat on my stool and ordered some rum, I heard some screaming outside the building. I quickly chugged my rum and ran outside to investigate. I grabbed the first person to pass me and questioned.

"What the fuck's going on?" I asked.

"A demon, save yourself stranger or just let me go" the bystander pleaded.

After I let the bystander go, I ran the opposite direction that everyone else was. I was hoping to get it over with before Kilik and the others arrived. Besides, I was in a hurry to see this 'demon' that the people were talking about. I didn't feel like fighting it though.

When I got there, the demon wasn't what I expected it to look like. It was black with white markings on its face. It had chains on certain places of its body and it had spiked red gauntlets and boots. It even had a flowing red cape that gave me the creeps. But the two things that got me were the demon's skull on the chain around its waist and more importantly, it's glowing green eyes. If there were a time to be scared, this was it. The problem was that I wasn't. I stared until it spoke.

"What the hell are you looking at cowboy?" it asked in a pissed off tone.

"What the fuck is a cowboy and what the fuck do you want?" I asked him in an equally pissed tone.

"I know there's a shard of Soul Edge here and I'll get it even if I have to kill for it" he said in a voice that'd scare any sane person, which I'm not completely.

I didn't know if it knew about the one lodged in Maxi's body or not. But I knew he was serious. Especially when its cape had transformed into a battle-ax. I knew he was powerful. I wasn't sure if I could take him or not. But I had to do something before the others got there. I didn't want anything to ruin their reunion with their friend other than the fact he didn't remember them. There was only one thing I could do.

"Here, take it" I said throwing my shard to him.

"Why in the hell are you giving it up without a fight?" he asked after he caught it.

"Some things aren't worth fighting over. Besides, it really cramps my style" I retorted.

"Until next time cowboy" it said as it disappeared.

One thing that pissed me off was that it didn't tell me what a cowboy was. I had no time to be because Kilik and Xianghua arrived. I knew I had some explaining to do. But I didn't know how. I walked towards them filling my pipe.

"Lets talk about it tomorrow, I'm bushed" I said as I lit it.

They didn't speak as they followed me back to the inn. But there was one thing that was on my mind on the way. He said "_until next time_". I was hoping that there wouldn't be a next time. I really didn't feel like kicking his ass. The only demon I wanted to fight was a Spaniard. I had no choice but to travel with Kilik and Xianghua now. My next challenge was convincing them to travel to Japan. But that'd have to wait until the morning.


	18. Déjà Vu in the Land of the Rising Sun

Chapter 18 - Déjà Vu in the Land of the Rising Sun

The ship had just arrived in Japan. During the whole voyage I had to try to get Kilik and Xianghua to forgive me for giving up my shard to that demon. It took a while, but they did because I did it for them. I also managed to get Maxi to come with us. And I managed to convince them all to go to Japan. After we set foot on the land of the rising sun, Kilik asked a question.

"So, have any ideas where to start?"

"No, but I do have a destination. It's an inn that a friend of mine's father-in-law runs. I'm sure we could start there. Besides, I promised to visit him if I was ever in Japan" I replied.

"Do they always act this way?" Maxi asked me after Kilik and Xianghua both sighed.

"Don't really know" was my answer.

We traveled for what seemed like hours. According to Li Long before we parted ways, it was somewhere in Kyoto. Of course I had to get directions because he forgot to give me some. Eventually we arrived at the Bonsai Inn. Even though it was midday. When we walked in, I noticed a small crowd that gave me dirty looks. I didn't know if it was because I was a westerner, or because I was a westerner with a sword from this land. And when I went to the counter to order our rooms, someone went up to me. It was one of the ones who gave me a dirty look. He was wearing the traditional Japanese garb and he had his hair in a ponytail.

"Where'd you get that sword?" he demanded with a tone.

"It's none of your business, but it was a gift" I retorted.

"LIAR! You stole it. There's no way in hell that a westerner has a Japanese sword that's not stolen!" he yelled getting the attention of the whole inn.

If there one thing I don't like, it being accused of stealing when its not during a raid. This guy was pissing me off. When I looked towards Maxi, Kilik, and Xianghua they looked like they were getting embarrassed. I really wanted to kill this guy, but I didn't even know him. But luck was on my side when someone intervened.

"Satoru, how many times do I have to tell you that fighting isn't allowed here?" the somewhat elderly man asked.

"I don't care, I know that this westerner stole that sword. Its common sense that when a westerner has a katana, it's stolen. Now keep out of my way old man!" he demanded.

For some odd reason, this felt like a déjà vu. Except it wasn't El Toro trying to make me give up my seat at a tavern. This time it was some idiot that's convinced that my sword was stolen. When I asked Edge Master where he got it, he told me it was a gift from the actual sword smith Masamune. When some bandit tried to force the sword smith to forge him the best sword ever, Edge Master saved Masamune. The sword was a gift in thanks. Since Edge Master had a katana that he made himself, he left Masamune's gift in storage to practically collect dust. He told me that he still remembered Kalana's prediction, so he decided that it belonged to a child of destiny. When I told him he was delusional, he smacked me upside the head. The bad part was that it really hurt. But I knew that this moron wasn't going to believe me.

"I think I know what's going on, you want this sword for yourself" I accused the idiot holding up my still sheathed katana.

By the look on his face I could tell I was right. He was sweating. Only the guilty sweat when they're accused. But I didn't expect him to ask me something. And again, it was feeling like déjà vu.

"Do you even know who I am westerner?"

"Don't know and don't give a ship rat's ass," I said with change of both tone and emotion. Normally being bipolar isn't a good thing. But it didn't matter at the moment.

"I am the legendary Sword Hunter Satoru. I have a bounty of eight hundred mon. I've slain ninety-nine swordsmen. I…"

"Am nothing more than a coward and a thief" the elderly man finished for him.

"I thought I told you to keep out of my way old man!" Satoru said in a raised voice.

"True… but everyone knows that's true as well. You've been known to break into peoples' houses and steal their swords. And I know for a fact that a majority of the so-called ninety-nine swordsmen you've slain were attacked from behind. As I said before, you're nothing more than a coward and a thief" the elderly man said proudly.

This was making Satoru both angry and panicky. He was sweating more than he was earlier. But he was also getting redder in the face. This look was more priceless than any El Toro had. Then again, he was uglier than El Toro as well. I was starting to admire the elderly man saying those things. The problem was that Satoru wasn't going to stand for it. He decided to attack the old man. I didn't have much time to react. It shocked Satoru that I was fast enough to get between him and the elderly man in time to block the attack.

"You mother fucker, never attack an unarmed person using a weapon. If you want a fight, I'll give you one. But lets take this outside because fighting ain't allowed in here" I challenged.

"Fine, but if I win, I get your sword" he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"And if I win I get your whole collection" I retorted.

"No way in hell, there's no way that one sword is worth an entire collection" he said with the cocky smirk again.

"Um… mine is a Masamune," I said correctively.

"One collection against one Masamune, deal!" he said in a change of tone.

I knew that he'd see things my way. From what I gathered in Cepheus' shop, Masamune-made swords are treasured in their homeland. But from the look on Satoru's face, he must not of had one in his collection. I was sure that I'd win, even though I had never fought another who wielded a katana. This made me full of anticipation. I was trembling with excitement. But I had to walk outside before I could fight.

"When this match is over, your Masamune will join my collection" Satoru said in his cockiness.

"That is where you're mistaken. If you wish to taste the ground… feel free to attack me!" I said like I did before I fought Ryo.

This angered Satoru. He ran towards me holding his sword vertically. But I sidestepped and hit the back of his head with the pommel of my sword. He fell face first into the ground. When he got up, he was spitting the dirt from his mouth.

"What the Hell?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Didn't you listen to what I said? I guess that the old man was right" I said as I sheathed Vendetta.

"Why are you sheathing your sword? This fight's not OVER!" he yelled running for another vertical attack.

I positioned myself as he ran towards me. When he got in range, I did an unsheathing attack. But instead of attacking him, I aimed for his sword. It flew out of his hand and landed blade first into the ground behind him. He had an expression on his face that was so priceless that I could only compare it to El Toro's when I almost killed him back in Wallachia. That's with the exception of the 'crapping' and the 'pissing' himself. Before he could react though, I pointed Vendetta up close to his gullet.

"It looks like I'm the winner," I said in triumph.

"Damn, I lost" he said pissed off.

After I lowered Vendetta, he darted off in the opposite direction saying, "You'll never get my collection". But I quickly pulled out my pistol and shot him in his right ass cheek. After he fell down, I ran towards him with Vendetta drawn again. Satoru was cursing up a storm when I got to him. This made me smile as I slowed my pace. If there is one thing I cannot stand for, it's someone who runs out on a wager.

"I thought Japanese swordsmen had honor," I said as I pointed Vendetta at him again.

"He has none" the elderly mad from earlier said as he caught up to me.

Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi caught up as well. Seeing how there was no way to get out of it, Satoru handed me a map to where he said he stashed his collection. The problem was that I hadn't ordered the rooms yet. And if I took out the time to do that, Satoru could stash his collection somewhere else. Before I could do anything, the elderly man spoke.

"It's alright Myth, I'll keep an eye on him. I was waiting for you to arrive since my son-in-law told me you would visit if you were in the area," he said with a smile upon his face.

Right there it hit me like a cannon. This guy knew my name and said that his son-in-law informed if that I'd visit if I were in the area. That meant only one thing.

"Hachibei?" I asked in realization.

"That's right Myth, I'm Hachibei. Now, lets arrange you and your traveling companions rooms so you can get to Satoru's collection. I've been waiting for someone to shut his trap for a long time."


	19. The Price of One's Actions

Author's Note: This is another co-op from the day's of this fic's popularity with a certain friend of mine. Only Myth and Satoru belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 19 - The Price of One's Actions

According to the map Satoru forked over, I was getting close. I had left the inn an hour ago. Before I left, Li Long showed up. I could not believe the looks on Xianghua and Maxi's faces. It turned out that when Li Long went to Japan all those years ago, he got a ride on Maxi's father's boat and helped Maxi with his training. But he knew Xianghua because his sister Li Meimei was her best friend. I had decided that I didn't want to be around until the confusion was over. Especially since he had some more explaining to do. That's why I chose to go by myself. I'd get the details when I got back.

I had just found it. It was a cave behind a waterfall. When I looked inside, I was in shock. It had so many swords, that I knew I'd need help getting them all out. But I didn't know if anyone else knew about this stash. So I decided to walk back to the inn to get some help. On the way back, I saw something that I didn't expect. Satoru had escaped and he was armed.

"How'd you escape?" I asked.

"Simple, I snuck out while everyone else was distracted. I managed to grab another addition to the collection I'm going to kill you for," he said in a crazed tone.

I wasn't sure what to do. I could easily take him, but he wasn't worth it. Then again, the blood on the sword he was carrying said otherwise. That meant that the bastard killed on his way here. This was last straw. I thought that humiliating him was enough, but I was wrong. Now another innocent fell victim to Satoru. Well, I didn't know if his victim was innocent or not, but he had gone too far.

"Satoru, you've crossed the line this time. I should've killed you instead of shooting you in the ass. Now I see that was a mistake," I said with rage in my voice. I hadn't felt this pissed since El Toro went as low as holding a young girl hostage back in Wallachia.

"In this case, to the death!" Satoru said as he ran towards me.

We ran towards each other swords in hand. But when they collided, Vendetta cut to the stolen blade Satoru was wielding. He was smart enough to duck when our blades clashed. Satoru rolled into a tree though. If I hadn't been pissed off, I would've paid more attention to the expression on his face when he looked at the katana he was holding.

"It looks like you only have half the weapon you had earlier. I think I'll just pound in that ugly face of yours!" I said as I cocked back my left arm.

When I let my fist fly, Satoru managed to duck again. But my fist collided with the tree he was standing in front of. The impact was something neither Satoru nor I would've expected. The tree fell down with the force of my punch. There was no way that anyone around the area would not have heard the sound as the tree fell to the ground that it once stood. I had to shake off the recoil though.

"Drop something?" Satoru asked as he held up a necklace.

I immediately looked down to see that it was the shard of Dvapara-Yuga I wore to help keep me from going Berserker. That son of a bitch must have taken it when our swords collided. This was not good.

"I was hoping to trade it for my collection back, but I think it'll make a good souvenir" he said before he darted through the woods.

I knew that without that Dvapara-Yuga shard I was a danger to all of those around me. I had no choice but to chase after him. The problem was that I was starting to feel like I did at Castle Sorel. He had me angered to that extent. There was no way that I could let him get away with this. I had to rely on my own will power for this one.

Satoru managed to evade me during my pursuit. But I was called away from it when I heard the screaming of a young woman. I immediately ran in that direction. When I got there, I found Satoru using a girl that had braided black hair with pink bangs as a hostage with the broken sword. This was Wallachia all over again. But there were two others there as well. One of them was a man that had his face hidden in a wrap and the other one was a female wearing a Ling-Sheng Su uniform. The male wielded a Dao while the female wielded a Jian. But the girl Satoru held hostage had a katana in her belt. I was currently unnoticed, so I waited and listened.

"I know of you Assassin, leave or the girl gets it" Satoru said holding the broken blade to the girl's throat.

"You're quite famous yourself, Satoru. I've seen the wanted posters. Why did you kill that man?" Assassin said with his Dao in hand.

"Because I needed his sword. Now get out of my way. I have to get out of here before that westerner finds me," he said now getting frantic.

I could tell that the man he called Assassin didn't fully know what was going on. But I didn't expect Satoru to find a hostage here in the woods. That was just my luck. I had to do something or he might kill his hostage. She looked no older than fourteen for crying out loud. But I had to keep myself from going Berserker or the three bystanders would be dead as Satoru was about to be.

"Release Kimiko at once you son of a bitch!" the woman with the Jian demanded.

Satoru only put the blade closer to the girl's throat. He wasn't going to let his hostage go. I could tell that he was getting more paranoid about me showing up. There was only one thing I could do. I couldn't let the girl die.

"Let her go Satoru, this is between you and me!" I said as I quit hiding.

This surprised Satoru as it did the girl's two friends. It also raised the tension in the air though. But again, Satoru didn't let her go. All he did was smirk in response. That meant that he had some plan up his sleeve and it involved his hostage. I wasn't liking this one bit.

"No I won't. But you can save her westerner. You just have to commit seppuku," he said with a look of malice on his face.

I wasn't a complete idiot when it comes to Japanese stuff. Seppuku was a suicide ritual to keep your honor_. But why did he want me to keep my honor?_ That was one thing I couldn't figure out. I had to think of something before he hurt that girl. A plan did hatch, but I had to play along for now. So I positioned myself.

"One problem, my sword is too long and the blade of my knife is too short to do it properly. Can I borrow that broken sword you're holding?" I asked innocently.

The idiot was so convinced I'd do it, that he threw me the broken sword. But he realized what he did after I threw it down. And he just had to ask that one dumb question:

"I screwed up, didn't I?"

All I did was nod. Without the broken blade he just threw to me, he was less of a threat to that girl. But he tried to grab the sword in the girl's belt. Luckily the girl was not going to give it up without a fight. She got him to let go by stomping on his foot. After that she made a dive to the dirt to get some distance. But I wasn't going to let Satoru try to reclaim his hostage. I immediately charged for him. Vendetta separated his body when the diagonal strike landed on his left shoulder and ended when it passed through his right rib. His separated portion landed on the ground before the rest of his body did. This was truly the end of Satoru the Sword Hunter.

The strike may have killed Satoru, but his blood sprayed on me. The front of me was covered with his blood. I took off my glasses and turned towards the girl. She was sprayed with his blood too. I started to feel regret for what I had done. No female her age needed this experience. All I could do was say one thing:

"I'm sorry."

I bent over and reclaimed my shard of Dvapara-Yuga. Then I grabbed a handkerchief from my pocket and started to clean off my orange tinted spectacles as I tried to walk away. But the man Satoru called Assassin yelled something that made me stop in my tracks. I didn't turn around when I asked him to repeat what he had said.

"I said how can you just say that you're sorry and expect that we'll just forgive you? If it weren't for you, this would have never happened. Answer me!" he demanded.

I could tell with the tone in his voice that his was pissed. I didn't feel like answering him though. All I did was turn around with my head down. My hat kept my face concealed from his eyes. But that made him angry and he charged at me with his Dao. This meant that the girl meant something to him. I could tell that he was blinded by his rage. So I didn't reach for Vendetta when he attacked. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it enough for him to drop his weapon instead. And I put my pistol to his face.

"If you're done with your fit, I'll explain my side of the story," I said with some rage in my own voice.

I led them to the waterfall that housed the now dead Satoru's former sword collection. But I didn't have them go inside the cave. I just wanted to use the waterfall to rinse off some of the blood from my clothes before it caked in them. It was there that I explained what had happened earlier that day. It seemed to clear things up and calm down Assassin. After I was done with my side, they gave me theirs. It turned out they stumbled upon the man that Satoru killed on his way to exact revenge. But he was alive long enough to tell them it was Satoru who did it. The girl, Kimiko they called her, was angered and tried to catch up with Satoru to get back the man's blade. But she ended up becoming Satoru's hostage before her the others could catch up. He snuck up behind her and used the sword Vendetta cut through to get cooperation. That bastard had no honor.

"I'm very sorry about what happened signora," I told the girl again.

"Don't worry, we're all okay now. So umm… Would you mind if I asked for your name?" she asked nervously when she finally got to that part.

"Everyone calls me Myth," I said in response.

"Well Myth-san, there's no need to worry about me. This isn't the first time I've had to see another die. I've also had to kill a guy once in self-defense," she said in a somewhat assuring tone.

I couldn't believe that someone her age killed. Japan was sure getting strange for me. She was still a child. Someone her age shouldn't even see killing. But there was nothing I could do about it. By the tone in her voice, she matured a long time ago. But that still made me sad just to think about it. There was one thing off topic that had me dumfounded though.

"Myth-san?" I asked.

"It seems you're not yet used to Japanese customs. Attaching 'san' to a person's name is a sign of respect," the other female explained with a grin on her face.

"And you're?" I asked her.

"Sorry, we haven't taken the time to properly introduced ourselves. My name is Kiku, the girl's name is Kimiko, and the man traveling with us simply goes by Assassin," she said in a generous manner.

"Why does he have to use an alias?" I retorted.

"Look who's talking," Assassin replied before Kiku had the slightest chance to answer.

"Fine, my real name is Nicholas Fazello" I said hoping to get his in return. But he stayed silent.

"Thank you for saving me Fazello-san," Kimiko finally said, smiling politely.

"Actually Miko-chan, people from the west use their given name before their family name," Assassin said correctively.

"Oh? Sorry about that Nicholas-san," Kimiko said sheepishly as she scratched her head.

"It's ok, but please just call me Myth. And please don't add the 'san' thing. I'm just not used to it," I said with a friendly smile.

"Ok," she said with a smile on her own face.

"So, where are all of you heading?" I asked them.

"We're traveling to Kyoto to purchase supplies," Kiku answered for their group.

"That's funny, I'm staying at an inn in Kyoto. Mind coming back with me?" I asked the trio.

I waited as they had a discussion among themselves. I really didn't care if they refused or not. But I figured that since we were heading in the same direction, I wouldn't have to go alone. Plus I was sure that Hachibei would like the extra customers. It didn't take too long for Kiku to answer for the group.

"We have decided to take you up on your kind offer," she said with a polite smile, "The more the merrier, right?"


	20. Vengeance

Another part of an infamous co-op with Temptation of Lacuna. Only Myth, Suki, and Asuka are mine.

* * *

Chapter 20 - Vengeance

On our way back, Assassin asked if I could actually knock down a tree with one punch. So I purposely punched down another tree in response. Of course I had to shake off the recoil again. I'm really strong, not invincible. And I had to hold back my cursing. It still had all three of them dumfounded though. But it was Kimiko who asked a question.

"How did you do that?" she asked in wide-eyed amazement.

"Through my master's training," I simply answered.

"And who might that be?" Assassin asked skeptically.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I told him.

"Try me," he said in a challenging tone.

"A man with the head and talons of an owl," I said with a victorious smile.

"You are right, I don't believe you," he retorted.

"That's because you've never been to Crete," I shot back with a smile.

"I'll give you that, but I refuse to believe your master invincible. Has the almighty one ever been defeated?" he said with a cocky tone.

"Nope, but he had one fight end in a draw," I said grinning.

"Who was his opponent?"

"Edge Master."

"Edge Master-sama had a fight that ended in a draw?" Kiku asked ending my conversation with Assassin.

"Yep, it happened way before any of us were ever thought of. I can tell you know of him by that uniform you're wearing. He offered me one once" I said assuming she was one of his students.

"Yes, but I was trained by his son Helios…"

"Edge Master has children!" I interrupted. It didn't even take me five seconds to realize my bad mannerism. I quickly explained: "I'm sorry for being rude there signora, but I didn't know he had any children."

"That's alright. But yes, he has two children that I know of, my mentor Helios and his sister Luna. They run a secluded dojo here in Japan. But, of course, the location is a secret," she explained drifting of into space as the saying goes.

"What's with the grin?" I asked in my own curiosity.

"I was just thinking of an old friend," she replied, returning to the present.

"Good enough for me" I responded.

It was noon when I originally arrived at the Bonsai Inn that day. Now it was starting to get dark. They followed me back to the inn. It was there that I just had to ask them something:

"Have a place to stay for the night?"

"No, but we could see if there are any rooms available here," Kiku answered.

"Good, I know the inn keeper's son-in-law. I'll ask," I offered.

"That'd be wonderful, thank you!" both females of the group said in response, Assassin seemed less enthused.

When we walked in, Hachibei asked what happened. So I told him about the location being true as well as how I met my new companions. Of course that led to him having to tell us how Satoru managed to escape. It turned out the bastard was telling the truth about doing so when everyone was distracted. But that made me somewhat furious.

"He escaped while you were distracted? Try telling that to the young man that the bastard killed on his way to get revenge. And try telling that to the young girl here, he took her hostage when he tried to flee!" I said in a pissed manner.

"I'm sorry if things were getting too dramatic when you brought two people with you who knew Li Long. Things were getting hectic!" he responded in his own aggravation.

"ENOUGH! This isn't anyone's fault but Satoru's. If he wouldn't have been such a conniving coward this would not have happened," Assassin pointed out to get our attention. His arms were crossed in slight irritation.

"He has a point, let's end this useless squabble," Hachibei said in a friendly tone.

"Fine then," I simply said.

I was able to get them rooms for the night. Kimiko and Kiku shared one and Assassin got one for himself. But there was an argument. I wanted to pay for their rooms and Assassin didn't want me to. Tension was beginning no rise between us again.

"We can pay for our own rooms," he stubbornly said.

"Yeah, but I still feel guilty for what happened earlier," I told him in the same tone.

"It doesn't mean that you have to pay for us. We don't need your charity," he retorted.

"Will the both of you quit it?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

All attention turned to the owner of the voice. It came from a woman right next to Li Long. It took me a second to put together who she was. She was none other than both the daughter of Hachibei and the lover of Li Long, Chie.

"Ok, I'll stop. But at least talk to you companions about my offer, Assassin," I said as I walked to Li Long.

"Why did you bring business back with you when you supposed to bring back some swords?" he asked.

"Simple, there were too many swords and if you remember my story Satoru brought me to them," I responded.

"At least you did Hachibei a favor, business hasn't been too well lately. Everyone wants to stay at those really big inns these days. By the way, have you met Chie yet?" he asked changing the subject.

"Nope, but I'll be delighted to," I said turning to the woman beside him.

"That's nice to know. I've been eager to meet the person who got Li Long to return after all these years. I'm very grateful," she said with a smile.

"It's ok, we met by chance anyway. He was bound to go back eventually," I said smiling back.

"Yeah, but it's not everyday you find someone like you. You lifted a small boulder for crying out loud," Li Long said.

"You can lift boulders, too?" Kimiko interrupted, getting my attention. She was no longer dressed in her blood soaked clothing. Instead she now wore a black and blue Chinese dress that she had borrowed from Xianghua.

"It wasn't a big one, but I did lift one," I replied.

"That's still amazing. By the way, we decided to accept your offer," she said smiling triumphantly.

"How'd you get Assassin to yield?"

"We voted," she answered still smiling.

All I could do was smile. I didn't know why Assassin was against me paying in the first place. It must've been pride. That, or it could have been pack mentality. I didn't know how long he had been traveling with those women. For all I knew, he could've seen me as a threat to his position as alpha male. I figured I'd have a talk with him later. But I ended up regretting my victory later. Even though Kiku and Kimiko shared one, it did make my funds a little low. Well, I thought about asking Hachibei if I could do anything to make some money. Before I could, he came up to me.

"Myth, since there are only the guests that you brought here tonight I thought about having a special dinner. It's to celebrate you ending the wannabe terror known as Satoru as well as you convincing Li Long to come back. What do you say?"

"I say that it would be great. But I really didn't convince him on my own though," I said with a sheepish smile.

"I know, he told me about Taki. She was the one who told the both of you that Chie was still alive. But you where the one who told him to come back. Therefore this dinner will be in your honor," he said smiling.

"Fine, but can I help with the cooking? I've been curious on how to make ramen," I asked.

"I'll think about it after we get you into different cloths, there's still some blood on the ones you're wearing" he exclaimed.

"One problem, I have no other cloths" I said with a sheepish smile again.

After I shook my head when he asked if I was kidding, he told me to go up to the room that I was sharing with Maxi. About five minutes later, Maxi came up with some cloths in his arms. He said that Hachibei told him to give then to me. The cloths were common Japanese attire. The upper part was more of a midnight blue and the rest was very dark. It also came with white tabi socks and straw sandals. It was pretty much the first time I wore Japanese cloths. I couldn't really wear my hat with them. But they were very comfortable.

When I walked back down, everyone was staring. It was probably because I wasn't wearing my hat. When I asked Hachibei again about letting me help, he told me I could learn some other time. Maybe if he knew that I cooked at my mother's inn back in Sicily, he would have changed his mind. But I decided to take my free time anyway. When I looked around, Kiku was talking to Li Long. Assassin was talking to Hachibei whilst the trio of Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi where talking amongst themselves. But Kimiko decided to talk to me.

"That outfit looks good on you, Myth-san," she said smiling.

"And you look good in that one. But what did I say about adding the 'san' thing?" I asked with a somewhat stern look.

"Oops! Sorry…" she said sheepishly.

"It's ok. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really, it's just that I had no one to talk to."

"Well… you have someone to talk to now. But I do have a question: Why are you, Kiku, and Assassin traveling around?"

"It's a long story. You see I've been on my own since my family was massacred by Japanese nobles. Ever since I've been looking for my bastard brother Akio so I can make him pay for leaving us when we needed him the most," she explained. Her eyes had teared up at the mention of her family but she was able to blink them away and continue, "I don't know Assassin's story yet, but I'm sure he has his reasons for not telling us. Kiku's story is similar to mine. She's trying to hunt down her older brother who'd abandoned her a long time ago. She seeks Soul Edge in hopes that she'll find him since she'd heard of a samurai of the same name who is seeking it out."

"Kiku seeks Soul Edge?" I asked in a somewhat horrified tone.

"Yeah. Um… May I ask why you're in Japan?" she asked.

"To be honest, I'm searching for Soul Edge," I answered. Before she could ask, I told her I was looking for it to avenge my father and my comrades. Of course that was also the first time that I told her that I was a pirate. And why I named my katana Vendetta. She seemed to be interested by my tale. Well, I left out Johan's story, my curse, and Ryo. But she still seemed enthused.

After I finished telling her my story, Li Long came up to us. He said, "Dinner is done."

Both Kimiko and I went and joined the others. It was my first time eating at a Japanese style table. I just knew that there would be some grins when I went to sit down. I was so unfamiliar sitting down that way. Since the tables were small, they had to put a few of then together to make room. But none of that mattered too much. This was the first time that I had to eat with chopsticks. I was sure that Assassin was silently laughing under his mask. Then again, he wasn't there. I just had to ask.

"Where's Assassin?"

"He took his food to his room" Hachibei answered.

"Does he always act that way?" I asked Kimiko.

"To be honest, I don't really know," she answered picking up some food with her chopsticks.

I ended up having to ask her how to use them. The girl grinned and showed me how. Now I was sure that everyone was secretly laughing. But I eventually managed to pick up food with them. The meal consisted of negima yakitori, zarusoba, and two different types of sushi- magura and hotategai. For my first time eating at a Japanese dinner, it well… was awesome. Well, I didn't eat the sushi. I'm not really into fish. The food was good and the company I was with was good too. Before it was over, Hachibei made a toast.

"To Myth, the Peace Main who brought Li Long back to Chie and ended the threat of Satoru the Sword Hunter. May he never change his ways!"

Everyone raised their sake saying "To Myth". But I just had to intervene with Kimiko before she drank hers.

"You know, children your age really shouldn't be drinking," I told her.

"I know, but I'm not really a child anymore either," she said taking a sip.

Since she already started drinking it, I figured that there was no point even trying to stop her. When I took a sip of mine, I was amazed at the taste. It was better than rum. I remembered my father talking about the stuff one time. He said that it was good. Now I know that he was right. But remembering him made me remember why I was seeking Soul Edge, to slay the man who slaughtered him and the rest of his crew.

After the dinner, everyone headed off to bed. As I passed Assassin's door, it opened. He had asked me to come inside. When I waked in, I realized that his room was really no different than the one I was sharing with Maxi. So I decided to sit on the bed opposite of the one he was sitting on.

"What is it?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"I have a favor to ask of you, please keep away from Kimiko," he said in a calm tone.

"Why?"

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, she's developed a crush on you."

"Come again?"

"She has a crush on you, as in she is infatuated with you. So if you care for her at all, you'll do as I've asked," he stated firmly

"I have no infatuation with her, so I'll do so as a friend. But why are you so protective of her?"

"I have my reasons," Assassin replied defensively.

"Whatever you say, Akio Hamasaki."

He immediately pointed his Dao towards my throat, but I didn't flinch. After five seconds of silence, he finally spoke.

"How did you figure out my name?" he demanded in a serious tone.

"Elementary my dear Assassin. It started when you got angry when you thought it was my fault that Satoru held Kimiko hostage. You seemed a little too protective of her. And before dinner was served, Kimiko told me about her brother who'd abandoned her family for no apparent reason. Right there, I paid attention to her eyes. They were the same color as yours. Then you told me to keep away from her if I cared. That was when all of the pieces of the puzzle came together," I said confidently.

"You're quite clever, Myth. But I hope you understand that I might have to kill you," came Assassin's unwavering reply.

"Oh contraire, you might want to think that through. You already made it so that everyone knows you have suspicions about me. And we're in your room. If you put two and two together, you'll realize that everything would point towards you. You are an assassin after all," I said with a somewhat cocky tone.

"True. It's also vital that my identity remain a secret though. I really don't have the right to ask you but do you think you can manage to keep this secret?" he asked hesitantly.

"If there is anyone who should tell Kimiko, it's you. But I won't tell anyone" I assured him.

"You have my thanks, Myth," he said as he opened the door signaling me to leave.

"Assassin, I do have a question similar to our prior topic," I said right after I walked out.

"What?" he asked somewhat aggravated.

"Do you love Kiku, I think you two would make a good couple," I said with a smirk.

His response was slamming the door in front of my face. That only meant I was right about him.

"Now I know why 'Assassin' has 'ass' in it twice!" I said loud enough for him to hear.

As I turned, I saw Kimiko and Kiku going to their room. Assassin's room was between theirs and the one I was sharing with Maxi. And that room was between Assassin's and the one Kilik and Xianghua were sharing. But it didn't really matter; Kiku was helping Kimiko to their room. My guess was that it was the young girl's first time with alcohol.

After witnessing the young women go to their room, I went in mine. When I walked in, Maxi was on my bed staring through a peephole. I don't know why, but I just had to ask:

"Maxi, what the fuck are you doing?"

He immediately jumped up like there was a snake on the bed. This was the funniest thing I had seen all day. This could only be topped by El Toro when he crapped and pissed himself when I almost killed him. I couldn't help but to grin at this. But Maxi did give an answer.

"I was… um… just take a look," he said pointing to the wall.

When I looked at where he was pointing, there were two peepholes. So I looked through them. I could only half believe what I was seeing. Kilik and Xianghua were proving that the little song I made for them in India was true. But damn, Xianghua had a nice little body. Even though I was enjoying the show, I had to look away.

"How could you do that to them?" I asked him.

"Hey, you looked too" he said with a big smirk on his face.

"Only because you told me to," I said in defense.

By the look on his face, I knew I shouldn't have denied. I could just feel myself getting red. Normally I think with my head, not the organ below the belt. After he gave me that look of 'bull shit', he spoke again.

"Whatever" he said as he went back to looking through the peepholes.

"It you're going to peep on those two all night, can we please trade beds?" I asked after I yawned.

After we agreed, I went to sleep. I had one of the weirdest days ever. Satoru wasn't the first person I ever killed, but I gave a kid a traumatic experience when his blood sprayed on both her and myself. And then I find out that she had a crush on me and I was too ignorant to notice. To top it all off, the guy who she doesn't know is the brother she swore revenge upon told me to keep away from her and I promised to keep his true identity secret.

_Maybe if I never became a pirate, none of this would've happened?_

No, it would've. Even if I stayed with my mother in Sicily, my father and his crew still would've gone after that treasure and got slaughtered by Cervantes. There was no way of preventing that. What's done is done; I gave my oath to avenge them. But I needed Soul Edge first. With that sword, there is no way I could fail them. And then I'd destroy it once and for all for Cassandra and her sister.

_I must find the cursed blade, even if it costs me my life._

I didn't know if it was the sake, but I didn't have my usual nightmares. Considering my 'high' alcohol tolerance, I wasn't sure. I gained that with all of the drinking I did to chase away my nightmares. I've been having then fewer and fewer since my last shard of Soul Edge was replaced with my shard of Dvapara-Yuga. But I did have a strange dream. I dreamed of a white wolf. I had never seen a creature of such beauty. But I also dreamed of a black wolf attacking the white one. Both wolves were locked in combat. But no matter how hard the white one fought, the black one was attacking it viciously and winning. I wanted to help the white one, but I couldn't.

Just before the black wolf finished off the white one, I woke up in a cold sweat. After I woke up, I looked around. It was early morning. Since I knew that I wasn't going to fall asleep again, I got dressed without waking Maxi. I decided to go with the attire Hachibei loaned me. After I was dressed, I looked through the peepholes Maxi was using last the previous night. Xianghua and Kilik were asleep. Knowing that my current three companions were still 'sawing logs', I decided to take a walk through the halls of the inn to see if anyone else was awake.

Right as I passed Kiku and Kimiko's door, I heard it open. It was Kiku who walked out of it. We stared at each other for five seconds before one of us said a word. But she did speak first.

"Having trouble sleeping?" she asked after she yawned.

"Nope, bad dream. You?"

"I got a little sleep, I just managed to wake up early," she said with a sleepy smile.

All I could do was smile back before I tried to go about my way. But she put her hand on my shoulder and asked to speak with me. Being somewhat of a gentleman, I spoke with her like she requested. Even though I feared that she'd go to a certain subject.

"Kimiko shared your story with me. She thinks very highly of you, Myth. We were talking and, since we are both searching for Soul Edge, thought that you might wish to travel with us? Kimiko would really appreciate it," she said with a hopeful expression.

"I'm sorry signora, but I must decline," I answered.

"Why?" she asked disappointedly.

"Let's see… other than the fact that bad luck seems to follow me, we are both looking for the sword. What so you think would happen if we found the sword together? We'd end up trying to kill each other for it. Besides, I'm a danger for everyone I'm around half of the time, bipolar, a pirate, and I drink. Heck, I doubt I'll even be hanging around Kilik and the others much longer," I told her hoping that she'd change her mind.

"To be honest, I don't really want the sword for myself. I'm only looking for it because I heard a samurai who shares my surname is searching for it. I know that if I look for the sword, I'll find him. And if he truly is my bastard brother, I will make him pay," she said with anger in her tone.

I didn't know what was up with Assassin's companions wanting revenge on their older brothers. Both of then seemed to have 'vengeance' on their minds. I also didn't know why, but I asked for the name of her older brother. I was shocked when she said his name was Heishiro Mitsurugi. I still don't know why, but I had to say it.

"I've heard that name before. I once met a renegade shinobi named Taki who said my fighting style reminded her of his."

"You fight similarly to Heishiro?" she asked.

"Not really. I'm sure that he doesn't use a pistol like I do. Besides, I'm only going by what the ninja told me," I said in my own defense.

"I see. Since you won't join us, could I ask you a favor? If you ever cross paths with Heishiro-teme, tell him that Kiku is looking for him and there will be no mercy when I find him," she said almost with a fire in her eyes, "I lost so much because of him."

"I will signora," I said before I walked away.

It wasn't easy to refuse her offer. But I couldn't let them find out about my 'ugly side'. If I went Berserker around them, they'd be in real danger. Plus I didn't feel too comfortable when I found out about Kimiko's crush. If there's one thing I'm not, it's a pedophile. Besides, there are better men out there than me. She'll find someone who's not cursed… eventually. And I had my vendetta. At the moment, that was my reason for living.

A few hours later, everyone else was awake. Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi were all shocked when I told them that I wanted to leave their party. They actually took it very well. But I still had the feeling that Maxi might tell on me. Then again if he did and I met their group again, I could tell on him as well. I knew that Assassin and the girls were buying supplies before they left. The least I could do was go with them. This way I could get to know the city a little better.

Before we left, Hachibei loaned me a bamboo shade. The trip through town was peaceful, a little too peaceful. Poor Kimiko was a little down about me refusing Kiku's offer. Out of my own guilt for making her feel that way, I bought her a small trinket, a jade necklace. Her gray eyes lit up when I gave it to her. It was nice to see the kid smile again. But the peace had to end sometime. I noticed that I wasn't the only westerner in Kyoto. I saw a group of men with cloaks and purple jackets.

_What the hell are they doing here?_

I made sure that my shade concealed my face. Since I was wearing Japanese attire, they'd have to pay attention to my skin to find me. Especially since El Toro was with them. Now I knew how paranoid Satoru felt when I was chasing him. But what El Toro yelled surprised me when he pointed.

"THERE SHE IS!"

Before we knew it, we were surrounded by El Estrago. We all stood still when looking down the barrels of their rifles. But I still kept my head down to keep my face concealed. Plus I was still surprised when El Toro yelled 'she'. I waited until El Toro spoke again before I concocted a plan.

"The rest of you can leave, we're only here for Kiku Mitsurugi," he said in his usual arrogant tone.

The trio watched in silence when I walked pass El Toro. The arrogant son of a bitch kept his attention on them. So I tapped on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked aggravated.

I answered him with a right hook. All rifles turned from Kiku and company towards me. Even though I held back, El Toro was massaging his jaw trying to ease the pain.

"How dare you?" he said in a pissed manner whilst getting up.

"How dare I?" I asked revealing my face.

For about five seconds, he had his precious expression of shock on his face. But that ended and he went back to being his arrogant self. I hated people like him. The only person worse than him was Satoru. But El Toro's voice was way more annoying.

"So… the filthy pirate is now a samurai?" he questioned.

"Actually… no. But can you answer me as to why you're after Kiku?" I said in a somewhat threatening tone.

"It's none of your business, but Manzo hired us to bring her back to him. Now go away!" he said getting angry.

"Oh come on El Toro, I know that you wouldn't go all the way to Japan because this Manzo character hired you to retrieve some girl. Why are the El Estrago here?" I demanded.

"None of your business. Now leave or I'll have you killed," he threatened.

"True, but you remember what happened in Wallachia," I said with a smirk.

He stood there speechless. But he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at my face. After he cocked it, he said, "I do remember. That's why I'm going to kill you now instead of trying later."

Right after he cocked it, a chained weapon flew between us and broke El Toro's pistol. All attention was turned to the owner of the weapon. He had an eye patch on his left eye and a scar on the same cheek. He had the same color gun belt as El Toro. But unlike El Toro, he had a horned helm, gauntlets, armored boots, and a breastplate. Another noticeable feature was his red cape with a high collar. Under his breastplate he wore a silk shirt the same shade of purple as El Toro's cape and El Estrago jackets. That's when I knew he had to be in league with El Toro.

"What are you doing El Toro?" the newcomer demanded.

"Um… a side job," he tried to answer.

"You know that Head Honcho doesn't approve of those," he now said.

"I know," El Toro said in defeat.

"Did your client pay you?"

"Not yet…"

"Then call off your troops."

"What?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

This was both confusing and interesting. This newcomer ordered El Toro around. I couldn't help but to smile. But my smile ended when El Toro tried to argue. He had pointed at me.

"But this man here was the guy who defeat me in both Italy and Romania," he said.

"I don't care. You know the rules El Toro. You cannot use troops for personal vendetta. Now if you don't want me to tell Head Honcho about you breaking the rules again, you'll call off your troops" he said with a stern look.

For some odd reason, El Toro did what he was told. His men quit aiming their rifles at us. I was still confused as to what was going on here. The newcomer then walked toward us. I finally got a good look at his weapon. It was just like the sickle that Fu-Ma ninja I killed on my way to the Wolfkrone Kingdom wielded. But it had the head of a trident instead of the normal blade. He spoke to Kiku first.

"I'm sorry senorita, El Toro has a tendency to break the rules" he apologized.

Kiku was speechless. This all happened so fast. I was confused because back in Italy, El Toro claimed to be the commander of the El Estrago. But this guy dressed even weirder was able to threaten him. I just had to ask him. But he turned to me and answered before I could ask.

"Let me guess, he told you that he was the commander of the El Estrago, didn't he?"

All I could do was nod. He sighed and said, "I swear, he is the one thing that mixes ignorance with arrogance. He's not the commander of the El Estrago; he's only one of the four generals serving under the commander. I'm one of the four of them myself. They call me El Diablo." He then offered his hand.

All I could do was shake it. But this guy's name was Spanish for 'the devil'. I wasn't sure if I should trust him or not. Though he seemed way different from El Toro. He seemed to believe in honor. He then proved it with his next words.

"I swear to all of you that you won't have any trouble from the El Estrago. But I would leave town as soon as possible anyway. El Toro has a knack for finding loopholes. Farewell!" he said as he made his leave.

I could tell that I wasn't the only one still in confusion. But they did ask me what was going on. So I answered them as best as I could. Even though I really didn't want to. Especially since they asked about what happened in Wallachia.

It didn't take too long for them to get what supplies they needed. When we headed back to the inn so they could pack their things, I had an idea. After we arrived there, I went straight to my room and retrieved my knife. But instead of strapping it to my right leg, I strapped it handle down to my right arm to conceal it in my robes. As a precaution, I escorted them out of the city. But on our way out, we were met by two other women.

The younger one was dressed in the attire of a shrine maiden. The only thing suspicious about her was the red mark on her right eye. The older one wore a black Chinese style dress. Her hair was cut short, but it was parted over her left eye. And she had the same red mark on her right eye as the younger one. This was just too weird for my taste. But Assassin spoke.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were hired to take care of your friend with the orange tinted glasses," the older one said.

"Do you know them?" I asked Assassin, but I didn't like his answer.

"No, but I know of them. The older one is named Suki and the one dressed like a shrine maiden is Asuka. They're sisters in the same trade as I am," he said with some seriousness in his tone.

By Assassin's tone, I could tell they were dangerous. But the one named Suki said they were hired to take care of me. I then remembered what El Diablo said about El Toro.

_El Toro has a knack for finding loopholes._

"So El Toro hired you to take care of me? I have to admit; he's a clever one. But are the two of you sure you can take me?" I challenged.

This only made them mad. But there was one thing I had to do first.

"Assassin, Kiku, Kimiko, I'm afraid this is where we part ways," I said without looking at them.

I could tell that Kimiko didn't want to leave me in the hands of the two assassins. But Kiku made her. I stayed focused on my two opponents. Suki was armed with a Dao and Asuka dual wielded a pair of kunai. I looked at them and said, "If you wish to taste the ground, feel free to attack me!"

Suki started off their assault with a horizontal slash. I managed to get sword locked, but Asuka followed with an attack from behind. She left an X shaped scar on my back from that attack. When I tried to attack Asuka, she used both of her kunai to block. The next thing I knew, a needle was stabbed in my left arm. When I looked to my left, Suki was holding the instrument that did it.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I thought we'd spice things up a bit. So lets see how you fight poisoned" Suki sad with a sadistic tone.

It was bad enough that it was two on one. _But now they poisoned me?_ This was now getting bad. The possibility of me dying before my vendetta was increased more than ever with this fight. I decided if I fall, I'm taking both women with me. There was only one way to guarantee it since I felt the poison starting to take its toll. I took the shard of Dvapara-Yuga off my neck.

"Hey sis, what's he doing?" Asuka asked Suki.

"What's it look like? He took off his necklace," Suki answered her younger sister.

"You know ladies, this job was your biggest mistake," I said starting to feel my inner rage.

"What are you talking about?" they asked at the same time.

"Lets just say that there's a side of me that I didn't want them to see. Especially the girl," I said taking off my glasses.

I had then taken off the bamboo shade and put my glasses and shard in it. After that, I started to feel my teeth change using my tongue. Both sisters seemed to notice the change in my features (eyes and teeth). I could tell by the change of their faces.

"What are you, an oni?" the younger one asked.

"Nope, something just as bad!" I said as I charged towards them.

Suki decided to get me in the same situation from the first time we locked blades. But I kicked her in her gut when our swords collided. Asuka tried to attack from behind again, but I stabbed her by thrusting Vendetta into myself. As a Berserker, it didn't matter what happened to me as long as I strike my opponent. When I did that, Suki had the look of absolute horror on her face.

"You bastard, why did you do that to yourself and my sister?" she asked in anger.

"Because since I'm going to die, I figured that I'd take you both with me," I said as I slowly walked towards her.

"Wait! I have the antidote to the poison. Let both me and my sister go and it's yours!" she pleaded.

I was losing control of myself. I wanted to stop in my tracks, but I also wanted to rip out her heart. I could barely stop walking towards her. I could see the fear in her eyes as she pulled out the vile. But I didn't want it. For some reason, I wanted her blood more than the antidote. I wanted to pull her apart with my bare hands. She slowly backed up and tripped. It would've been funny if I had 'full' control of myself. She was practically crab walking to get away. But she managed to get up and did something (really) foolish. She tried running my way.

I went for an uncontrolled horizontal slash. She blocked, but I figured out her plan. Since I was poisoned, I'd wear out eventually. I know she didn't know I was a Berserker, but I did. Even though I was controlled by rage, the poison was still taking its toll. I was getting slower and weaker. And I changed back to normal. She saw this to her advantage. After our swords collided again, Vendetta fell from my hands. I knew I was done for.

"Before I kill you, I want you to know something. Our client wanted us to let you live, but now I know that you're too dangerous to let live. Besides, you tried to kill my sister. DIE BASTARD!" she yelled as she tried to take a finishing blow.

I pulled out my concealed knife and tried to throw it, but she stopped and caught it. I knew I should've grabbed my pistol before I left the inn. She then smirked and said, "How pathetic?"

As I started to blackout, she went for the finishing blow. But I saw someone with white hair get in front of me and I heard the clang of two pieces of metal colliding. I couldn't figure out who it was before I saw darkness. _Is this the end?_


	21. Comfy?

This one was a co-op with Snowsfall, just like Chapter 10.

Chapter 21 - Comfy?

I didn't know how long I was out. During my period of unconsciousness, I had that dream about the two wolves again. To digress, I still had no clue on what it meant. When I finally woke up, I seen a sight that I never beheld before. There was a young woman that I never seen before in my life sitting at my bedside.

She looked to be Ryukyuan, but she mostly wore western style clothing. Her attire consisted of a feminine top and pants with slits that were held together with golden rings. She also had straw sandals on her feet and a golden grand choker around her neck. I could even slightly see her brassiere. The young woman's cloths were mostly black though. She almost looked like the kind of girl that my mother warned me about. Her white hair went down to her butt. Moreover, she had yellow eyes.

"Am I dead?" I asked her.

"Nope." She simply said.

"Well… you sure look like an angel," I said in a somewhat dazed tone.

"Aw… that's so sweet! But, trust me; I'm far from an angel." She added with a ditzy giggle.

After I smiled, I tried to recollect what all had happened. I was poisoned and Suki tried to do the finishing blow. Right before I passed out, I heard the clang of metal, and I saw someone with white hair. That was when I did a double take. _My savior was someone with white hair._

"She can't be," I said to myself in a minimal tone.

I then sat up and looked at my surroundings. It seemed like I was back in my room at the Bonsai Inn. My traveling bag was even where I left it. Other than the young woman, my glasses, knife, and sword were at my bedside. However, there was something different about the room. Maxi was not on the bed adjacent of mine; a giant sword was there instead.

"Whose sword?" I asked pointing to it.

"Mine." the young woman answered.

"Phisst… yeah right," I said almost starting to laugh.

She then picked it up using only one hand. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. With my strength, I'd have a hard time holding it steady with only one hand, yet she was holding it like it was a cutlass or a rapier. By her looks, she was a couple years younger than I was. Her body didn't even look the type to be holding something that big. _There is no way in hell that she can be that strong._I then tried to get up.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said in a somewhat stern tone.

"Getting up" I responded.

"Oh no-no-no-no. It's been several hours since you've been awake last and, I'm not letting you get up yet."

"Too bad" I said trying my best to get up.

When I tried to get up, she immediately tried to stop me. With a normal woman, there was no way I could be subdued. However, this one was able to push me back down to the bed. She was holding me down for about five minutes before I finally yielded. Now I knew that I was not hallucinating when I saw her pick up that sword. _Is she even human?_

After I yielded, I finally looked down. My Dvapara-Yuga shard was around my neck and the spot I stabbed myself to attack Asuka was bandaged. Above that, I could hardly feel the pain. I knew that when I was in my Berserk State, my rage was strong enough for me not to feel anything. In addition, when I felt the poison affecting me, my body was feeling numb. That was why I lost grip of Vendetta. _But why am I still alive?_Even though I was saved from Suki's final assault, the poison should have finished me.

"Excuse me signora, but why am I still alive? I was poisoned…"

"I've been waiting for you to ask, they gave me the antidote-,"

"What! They gave it to you!" I said aloud in surprise.

Right there the door opened. It was Li Long and Maxi laughing. Li Long said, "I was waiting for you to yell, I thought you would've when you saw Liru at your bedside."

"Oh come on, you know me better than that" I retorted at him.

"Yeah, but don't her eyes and hair freak you out somewhat? No offense," He quickly apologized to her.

"Meh." She replied while she shrugged at the same time.

"To be honest, nothing about her freaks me out," I answered.

He had a look of disbelief on him. However, that ended faster than my fight with the first gladiator at the Lakeside Coliseum. If he had seen Olcadan, he would have had a reason to ask that. The young woman, Liru he called her really didn't seem all that hurt about it. I really wanted to knock some sense into Li Long for saying it though, but I was afraid that Liru would hold me down again. Therefore, I decided to change the subject.

"So, what happened?"

"You were poisoned and they gave me the antidote," Liru repeated.

"I was hoping for details," I said irritated.

"Oh, um…when I stepped in and blocked Suki's attack, you passed out. Before one of us could swing our swords, Asuka yelled, 'Stop!' and we stopped fighting. After that she said to her sister that they were supposed to let you live through it and threw me the antidote. After that, Suki carried Asuka away and I brought you back here."

"And why did you step in?"

"I can answer that for you," said Hachibei as he walked in the room, "When she arrived, I got note from one of my sources that Suki, and Asuka were hired to attack you. I was worried and Liru volunteered to check on you."

"And how was she able to find me?" I asked.

Liru giggled again.

"I'm just talented."

"Fine, but how do you all know each other?" I asked Hachibei.

"There is something I forgot to tell you Myth, but now I will. I have contacts all over Japan. If you wanted, I could find out anything or find anyone for you. Your friends you brought back with you after you found Satoru's collection; I could find them. If there is anyone to ask anything, it's me. Liru's boss Zola is a friend and client of mine. Every time she needs to find someone, she asks me."

"So you mean to tell me that you have spies all over Japan?" I asked confused.

"Something like that, but it's better for you not to know" He said with a threatening look in his eyes.

That made me want to change the subject. Therefore, I decided to do so. I said, "So can someone fill me in as to why her sword's in Maxi's bed?"

"Simple, she's going to be your roommate until your wounds heal" Maxi said with a smirk that made me a little bit suspicious.

"Come again?" I said feeling somewhat horrified.

"I don't need to say it twice. She volunteered to take care of you until your wounds heal," he said with the same smirk.

"What about you?" I asked trying to get answers to what all happened when I was out of it.

"Hachibei gave Kilik a lead and we're going after it. So I had no problem giving up my bed," He said walking out the door.

I couldn't believe it. I was stuck in a room with some young woman I just met until my wounds heal. My funds went a little low when I paid for Assassin, Kimiko, and Kiku's rooms. If I stayed here too long, I'd owe Hachibei more money then I had. I had to get out of here and fast.

"There's no need for me to stay, I'm feeling much better," I said trying to get up again.

"Nice try, but you're not fooling anyone. You're staying here until your wounds are healed" Hachibei said in a stern tone.

Now I was screwed. The only thing that would save me is a discount. I could just walk out after I was able, but Hachibei is Li Long's father-in-law. If I did that, I might as well tell him that I disrespect Chie as well. _Maybe I could ask for a discount?_If I did that, it would still be disrespectful. I had no choice but to see what comes.

"Fine, I'll be good" I said crossing my arms and pouting like a kid.

After Hachibei and Li Long left, I was alone with Liru. Normally being left in a room with hot girl would be a fantasy. However, this one was stronger than me and I was being forced. All I could do was either pout or start a conversation. Since I didn't really feel like pouting, I went for the latter. Besides, I was curious about a few more things.

"So… did your boss approve of this?" I asked referring to the fact she was taking care of me.

"Yes'ms." She simply answered acting ditzy.

"Ok… can you answer me as to why I don't feel any pain where I'm wounded?"

Liru looked up and place her finger under her chin, aside from her hair and eyes; I couldn't help but ogle her nails. There was nothing wrong with them except that they were white. They whiteness of her nails matched that of her hair. "It was some kind of herb that Chie used."

"Chie treated my wounds?" I asked slightly freaked.

She smiled as she nodded.

The only thing that freaked me out about it was the fact that I didn't know what all she seen while I was passed out. Heck, I didn't even know who all was there when my wounds were treated. Though I had nothing to hide, it was still somewhat embarrassing. Not even the scar Ryo gave me was something to be ashamed of. So I just calmed down and stared at the ceiling.

"You wanna hear a poem?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said cracking a smile.

"There's not a thing to smile about." Her voice made my smile vanish. I wondered how she knew that I was smiling, but I let it go.

"Through all the pain and the blood, your happiness ascends above all else and if you are to fall, I am the one who will catch you.

"This…Hell can be arduous to the mind and devastating to the body, which makes it hard for anyone to feel unencumbered. But, you must remember that I will be just like the oceans…never swaying and forever preserved.

"Harmony is what you know while desolation is everything that creates my mind and my world. From the smile that crosses you're face to the unencumbered mind and soaring spirit you were forced into with naivety, you're outlook in this Hell is that of the false Heaven that you so happily pray to.

"I want to protect you from the worst of what Hell can spew…I only want to make you smile and keep the shamble of a life we have together so that it may last."

It had been a few seconds before I spoke, but when I did Liru cut me off.

"I don't need you to say anything. I know it sounds cheesy, but that poem is important."

"I wasn't going to say that."

Her yellow eyes told me that she did not believe me for a second. After that it had been a long and awkward silence. I didn't try to make her mad. Really I didn't. I just thought it sounded like something a kid would say.

Then again if a kid used the word 'unencumbered' then they must be intelligent for their age. Heck, a child wouldn't normally use most of the words that she used in her poem. But I still had to think of something before I made the situation worse. The silence was making me fell a little tense.

"It's not cheesy its… relevant" I said with a worried smile.

She smiled in response. I didn't know if it was because she liked my answer or if she could tell that I know nothing of poetry. _This must be how papa used to fell when mama used to ask for his opinion._ One thing was for sure; Liru's change of expression was a relief. But I was caught off-guard by the question she asked to change the subject.

"Why do they call you Myth?"

"It's a funny story, are you sure you wanna know?" I asked with some embarrassment in my tone.

She then gave a smile whilst moving her hair out of her face. Her hair was something I couldn't help but love. It was whiter than any seagull's feathers. I really wanted to see it flow through the breeze. But I forced myself out of my daze and took her smile as a yes.

"It's a little embarrassing, but it was because I had a strange interest myths and mythological creatures when I was a kid."

"How strange?" she asked interestedly.

"It was just a hobby, not an obsession," I said aggravated.

"You don't have to be rude about it," she said walking towards the door.

"Wait signora, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry!" I called out to her. I didn't even know why I did so.

Liru stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around with a grin on her face. Something told me that she expected my actions. But when she turned around, her hair just flowed so nicely.

"You're forgiven, but that wasn't the reason I was leaving. I'm getting something to drink. You want something?"

I felt like half an idiot. So I said "I'll have what you're having."

With that, she left. For the duration she was gone, I had time to think. When she said there was not a thing to smile about, she wasn't even looking and me. I had doubts that she was psychic. _But she was able to find me in a city as big as Kyoto._ I wasn't sure if I should bring up how she knew I was smiling.

When she came back, she had a bottle of Sake and two cups. Now I know what she was having. She then put both cups on the table and started to pour Sake in them. If there was one thing I really needed about now, it was a drink. But after she got done pouring the Sake, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," we both said at the same time.

It was Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi. They all stood there for a second before Kilik spoke.

"We're leaving. Xianghua thought it would be a good idea to say good-bye first. So, good bye."

"Good bye Myth. I hope you get well soon," Xianghua said before leaving.

"See ya." Maxi said before walking out the door.

"Bye guys." was all I could say before they left.

After the trio left, I finally picked up my cup. But before I could take a sip, there was another knock on the door. So I sat the cup down and said, "Come in."

It was Li Long. He said, "I know this may not be the best time, but Hachibei was wondering what you wanted to do about Satoru's collection."

I asked Liru to hand me my traveler's bag. After she handed it to me, I dug through it and pulled out the map I got from Satoru and handed it to Li Long.

"Tell Hachibei that I want the swords given to the closest living relatives of their original owners. And if any of the original owners are still alive to return the swords to them" I said knowing that with the information Hachibei told me earlier it could be done.

"I'll tell him," Li Long said before he left.

After he left, I picked up the cup and quickly put it to my lips. There was no way I was going to be interrupted again before I could get a sip. The problem was that I forgot to slow down so I drank it too fast. Thanks to that, I ended up choking when I heard another knock. However, I turned to look at Liru. It was her knocking on the table at my bedside.

"What was that for?" I asked after I got through coughing.

"You shouldn't drink so fast, you'll choke."

"A little late for that, don't you think?" I asked in a cynical tone.

After that, there was a real knock on the door. As I did the first two times, I told them to come in. It was Li Long again. But this time he was carrying a western-style envelope. He said that a person wearing a cloak and a purple jacket delivered it. With that knowledge, I grabbed the envelope. It said "_To Myth_." After he left, I quickly opened it pulled out the letter and read it.

_Myth,_

_I can't believe that you survived the attack by the assassins El Toro hired. Then again things aren't as they seem. I just found out that he requested that you live. It turns out that he wants one final match with you. The El Estrago only came to Japan because we were hired to assist the Kuki Navy on Hideyoshi Toyotomi's campaign against the Murakami Navy. I think since the Murakami are considered pirates and hiring mercenaries, you should apply. I'm sure that both you and El Toro might end up meeting in the heat of battle. But I have a favor to ask; I want you to kill El Toro. He's done nothing lately but brake rules and smear the name of El Estrago. The only reason he even became a general was that he deceived his way there as well as killed other candidates making it look like accidents._

_I tried telling our Head Honcho about this, but he refused to listen. But now he's growing paranoid that El Toro might try to take his spot. And I know that El Toro is plotting against El Estrago entirely. I had Head Honcho's permission to send this letter. Actually joining the Murakami and killing El Toro is up to you._

_-El Diablo_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. _El Diablo wants me to kill El Toro._ I could believe that El Toro would commit such atrocities, _but even his own commander wants him dead?_ After folding the letter back up and setting it on the table, I decided to think about it. But when I did that, I noticed my orange tinted glasses were missing.

I quickly looked around and noticed that Liru had them. I was afraid of this because I once looked in the mirror with them on. In my reflection, I could see my curse. The aura that surrounded me took the form of armor, the aura of a Berserker. I was afraid of what her reaction would be if she saw me while wearing them. But something surprising happened.

She didn't look at me, but into a mirror on the wall. For some odd reason she squealed like a mouse and tripped on her own feet when she started to back up. When she fell, she spun around and her head hit the table. Even though I was injured, I got out of bed and came to her aid. But another strange thing happened when I checked the spot where she hit her head.

It was bleeding, but it healed almost instantly. Even though I witnessed it, I had a hard time believing it. With a normal person, it would've kept bleeding until the wound was wrapped. But this just wasn't normal.

"How did you heal so fast?" I asked in a somewhat demanding tone.

She remained silent. Whatever she seen in the mirror had to have been something really scary. I looked around real quick because the glasses fell off her head when she fell. When I found them and saw that they weren't broke, I looked at her. The aura I seen really shocked me. It was a Lycan aura, which explained a few things. But unlike Ryo's aura, hers was white. It looked a lot like the white wolf from my dreams. I may have stared for only a few seconds, but for some odd reason she began to cry.

"What's wrong signora?" I asked with great concern.

"I didn't want you to find out what I am. Now you'll most likely hate my being," she said with tears in her yellow eyes.

I couldn't take it. She was crying because she thought that I'd hate her like a normal person would if they found out what she was. I don't know why, but I cupped her chin with my right index finger and raised her head.

"To be honest, I don't hate what you are…"

She then had a look of confusion upon her face. But I still continued.

"I actually think it's beautiful."

She looked like she didn't know what to think.

"How can you say that, what I'm infected with is unnatural?" she cried.

That was when I took of my glasses and put them on her. She gasped at the sight she saw.

"What I'm infected with is more unnatural. Without my necklace, I turn in to being consumed by pure anger. A rage that becomes out of control and hard to quell. A thirst for blood that's near impossible to quench. That's my infection," I said on the verge of my own tears.

She seemed to have calmed down after my speech. For a moment, we were trapped in each other's gaze. Then out of nowhere our lips met. From the time I woke up to when Xianghua, Kilik, and Maxi gave me their good byes, I would've never guessed that this would happen. The only woman I ever planned on kissing was Cassandra, after she fell in love with me for destroying Soul Edge. But I knew that would never happen. For the period of time that Liru and I kissed, I forgot about everything else. Soul Edge, my vendetta, the possible debt to Hachibei, all of it escaped my memory. But then the door opened and somebody spoke.

"Is everything alright? We heard a crashing noise."

Both me and Liru stopped and turned to see who it was. It was Hachibei. He looked somewhat shocked about what he walked in on. After an awkward silence, he just left. After the door was closed, Liru spoke.

"That was awkward."

"Tell me about it." I said getting up.

When I got up, I realized that I was still wearing the pants to the outfit Hachibei lent me. Then something really unexpected happened. Liru swept me off my feet and dropped me on my bed. I was confused and embarrassed.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Because you got out of bed," she said in a stern tone.

"Yeah…but ain't it normally the man who carries the woman like that?"

"Why? You weren't complaining when I carried you back to the inn like that," she said smiling.

"You did what!"

She couldn't help but to laugh. I was redder than any lobster. That was when I asked if there was anything else I should know about. All there was where the details about treating my wounds. It was actually both her and Chie who tended to them. I was a little embarrassed when she admitted to falling asleep on top of me after treating my wounds. But again she caught me off-guard with a question:

"How did you get that scar on your chest?"

I was sitting up, so I was able to look down. In a way, I never thought I'd have to explain that scar to anyone. Even though the fight between me and Ryo ended in a draw, I still got my ass kicked. It's true that I've gotten stronger since then, but still wasn't sure if I was now at his level. I still told her though.

"It was by a Ryukyuan guy who was a couple years younger than me. He had light brown eyes and wore all black. But his sword, the one that he gave me the scar with was a strange blade that had bones jutting out of it. The strange thing about it is that we trained under the same master and didn't even know it until the fight was over."

"Just out of curiosity, do you have any clue where he was last seen?" she asked.

"I don't really know, but I have a really good guess. He seemed intrigued that we trained under the same master and neither of us knew it. So I'd have to say the labyrinth in Create where our master lives."

After I was done speaking, another unexpected thing happened. My stomach growled. I couldn't help but to be embarrassed. But Liru offered to get some food. There was no way in hell I was going to say _no_ to that. When she left this time, I went to a realization: with the exception of Maxi, every Ryukyuan I know is a Lycan. Then again, I had doubts that Liru was in league with Ryo. She was kind-hearted while he was an asshole who acted like he was older than me. That's the main reason I didn't mention that he was a Lycan.

The food she brought back was ramen. My father once told me that it was a food that was mostly noodles, but all good. When I tasted it's beefy flavored goodness, I couldn't even describe how good it was. It was a good thing that Kimiko taught me how to eat with chopsticks. After I was done, Liru took the bowls back down stairs. With that I fell asleep.

It was in the middle of the night that I was waked up by the additional weight in my bed. I caught Liru slipping under my covers.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a stern tone.

"What's it look like?" she retorted.

"Fine…then why are you doing it?"

"Because you're comfy."

"What?" I asked feeling awkward.

"You heard me, you're comfy. I realized that when I fell asleep on top of you."

I didn't even know what to say. It was yet another awkward situation with her. I was tired so I yielded and let her in the bed with me. Too be honest, it felt good to be in the same bed with her. It's true that we were both clothed and didn't engage in any sexual activities. But to be in the arms of a woman is still a good feeling. I only wished that I were the rescuer instead of the rescued.


End file.
